


Everyday

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Internet Personalities, Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, Karmaland - Freeform, Kissing, Love Confessions, Luzplay, LuzuPlay Month, Luzuplay, M/M, Monthly One Shot Challenge, One Shot Collection, Soulmates, alternative universe, soft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: "Puedo recordar todos los momentos que pasé contigo, los buenos y los malos, los lindos y los feos, donde me demostraste ser todo lo que querías y donde me apartaste de tu vida sin remordimiento, siempre fuimos un completo caos en esto de amarnos, por eso recuerdo cada día que te pensé"*Colección de relatos para el evento LuzuPlayMonth 2020 (1 Abril - 30 Abril) para la serie de Karmaland 4
Relationships: AuronPlay/LuzuGames
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Otoño; Por el sendero.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Universo Alternativo -

Todo el sendero del parque estaba cubierto por hojas caídas, el otoño había llegado a la ciudad y por supuesto cada plaza con suficientes arboles compartía un paisaje similar a este; miles de hojas secas en tonos de castaño adornaban el camino que atravesaba esa zona, los arboles de los lados aun conservaban varias de sus hojas aunque de ello les quedaba poco tiempo, la temporada otoñal arrasaba con las copas de los frondosos árboles mucho más rápido que otros años.

Auron caminaba con bastante calma por el sendero apreciando el paisaje, aunque no era mucho de mirar por donde andaba, hoy en especial tenía tiempo libre, le habían despedido, así que el resto de la tarde estaba libre.

A esa hora el parque se mantenía casi vacío, la mayoría de los niños estaban en sus escuelas, los padres en casa y el resto trabajando, las pocas personas que se miraban por el lugar o eran jóvenes que se escaparon del colegio o universitarios disfrutando de sus ventanas entre ramos.

Tal vez por eso es que le llamó tanto la atención ver a un hombre de su edad caminar con una calma similar a la de él, de cabello castaño cubierto por un gorro oscuro, una bufanda celeste y un abrigo negro por completo. La ligera sonrisa que mantenía en su rostro le dejó cautivado largos minutos hasta que sus ojos color chocolate se posaron sobre la presencia de Auron.

Alguna vez le preguntaron sobre si él creía en el amor a primera vista, todas las veces dijo que sí, que hay personas que te pueden llamar la atención poderosamente, eso para él sería un _amor a primera vista_ y es justamente lo que percibió en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron.

Es realmente atractivo, la sonrisa se mantiene en su rostro y Auron deja de caminar, una briza suave les rodea, el otro comienza a caminar más rápido hasta quedar frente a frente, aparta un poco su cabello de su cara y le sonríe algo nervioso.

—Hola, ¿Sabes dónde queda…?

—Hostias, que linda voz tienes —le interrumpe y ni si quiera se da cuenta que ese pensamiento se le escapó de los labios hasta que es muy tarde.

—Vaya, gracias —contesta el otro sorprendido por el cumplido espontáneo, junto a un ligero sonrojo que adorna sus mejillas.

Auron tose para aclarar su garganta para poner algo de espacio entre el desconocido y sus tonterías. Después de unos segundos de silencio decide preguntar el mismo.

—¿Qué lugar buscas?

—Oh, cierto —él también se había perdido en sus pensamientos, la verdad es que le había parecido hasta adorable como trató el otro de dejar de lado el cumplido de antes.

Le comenta que hace tiempo no viene a España, que está buscando un edificio departamental y que tenía que junarse con un amigo pero no le contesta el teléfono. Auron busca en su cabeza el edificio que menciona a ver si lo conoce, por suerte le suena, ha pasado por ahí un par de veces así que le da un par de indicaciones para que llegue.

—Oh, thank you.

“ _Joder_ ” pensó Auron, junto al vuelco que dio su corazón “ _habla inglés y suena lindo_ ”

—De nada, de nada —Auron trata en lo posible de apartar esos pensamientos, ya está muy viejo como para impresionarse tanto por un hombre que acaba de ver de casualidad, por muy atractivo que le parezca.

Y su voz no ayudaba a ello.

—¿Tienes tiempo libre?

La pregunta toma bastante desprevenido a Auron, tanto que parpadea varias veces antes de enfocar su mirada en el castaño.

—Ah…

—Mi amigo me acaba de enviar un mensaje de que se va a tardar en venir por mí así que —hace una pausa y sus ojos recorren el rostro de Auron con dedicación, parece que se da cuenta de ello pues desvía su vista en cuanto sus miradas se cruzan, atina a poner su mano en su cuello avergonzado —… Me preguntaba si querías pasear por ahí.

—Oh…

¿Era idiota? ¿Por qué solo salían monosílabos en sus putos labios?

—Si no quieres…

—¡Sí quiero! — _¿Demasiado desesperado?_ Tal vez, pero la sonrisa instantánea que se refleja en el rostro del desconocido valió por completo la pena. —, digo, tengo tiempo.

—Perfecto, hace años que no vengo a España.

—Lo sé, me lo has dicho antes.

—Oh, cierto.

El desconocido comienza a reír algo nervioso lo que provoca demasiada ternura en Auron ahora mismo, está seguro que se sonrojo como adolescente.

—Soy Borja Luzuriaga, por cierto…

“Oh, es verdad” piensa Auron, ni eso le ha preguntado “No sé su nombre”

—Yo Raúl, pero me dicen Auron.

La cara de confusión fue casi un poema para Auron, su apodo es bastante extraño pero le gusta mucho presentarse como tal. Cuando volvió a escuchar su risa –esta vez más relajada- su corazón golpea su pecho con fuerza.

_“¿Podrías dejar de ser tan encantador Borja?”_

—Bueno Auron, guíame.

—Con gusto.

Le sigue la broma y como impulso toma de su muñeca sin aviso para caminar junto a él por el sendero cubierto de hojas secas por la temporada otoñal, entre los árboles que aún conservan sus hojas en tonos amarillos y naranjos, cuya vida poco a poco continua el ciclo de la estación.


	2. Infancia; Recuerdo una sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Universo Alternativo -

La lluvia vino sin aviso a las calles de aquella ciudad, si bien se anunciaron algunas precipitaciones, el pronóstico del clima se había equivocado ligeramente, nada nuevo.

Sin embargo, para el pequeño que por suerte logró resguardarse de las lluvias no era divertido, se había perdido mientras paseaba con sus padres por la ciudad, y ahora con ese clima poco podía hacer para encontrarlos, la angustia se atoró en su garganta y las ganas de llorar pronto lo iban a vencer. Está solo, en una ciudad que no conoce, sin sus padres, empapado de pies a cabeza, hace frio y tiene miedo.

—¿Estás bien?

La suave voz de un desconocido le provoca un escalofrió, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que poco a poco se escapaban le miró asustado. Intentó hablar pero su voz sonaba demasiado quebrada como para que se le entendiera, así que sólo pudo negar con la cabeza.

—¿Estás perdido?

El menos asintió junto a un sollozo.

El muchacho, un par de años más grande que él, se inclinó en su dirección, cubriéndolo con el paraguas amarillo, que combinaba con la campera de plástico sobre su cuerpo. Sus ojos color avellana lo observaron de pies a cabeza notando el temblor en sus músculos y el agua que caía de su ropa.

—Tranquilo, yo conozco la ciudad —junto a esto una cálida sonrisa ilumina su rostro.

Le pasa el paraguas para que el menor lo sostenga mientras él se desabrocha la campera amarilla, debajo trae un abrigo bastante grueso y una bufanda de lana. Se quita la campera con cuidado, sacudiéndola un poco antes de envolver al otro con ella.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta el niño perdido, examinando algo desconfiado como sin permiso se acercó a él, sus ojos castaños chocan con el tono avellana del otro.

—Es para que dejes de mojarte —junto a eso, se quita la bufanda y la envuelve torpemente en el cuello del otro. —, y esto para el frío.

—Aún sigo mojado… —se queja, se siente un poco avergonzado por las atenciones repentinas del desconocido.

—Mi casa está cerca, ahí le diré a mi mamá que te de ropa seca —y con eso dicho le pide el paraguas y le toma de la mano con bastante confianza.

La lluvia no les da tregua pero el extraño niño no permite que más agua le llegue, lo cubre con el paraguas y trata de pasar cerca de los techos que rodean esa parte de la ciudad.

Pronto llegan a un edificio departamental, el guardia de la entrada le da la bienvenida con una sonrisa y ambos suben al ascensor del edificio.

—Soy Borja, por cierto —el mayor recuerda que ni si quiera se ha presentado.

—Raúl... —murmura el otro tiritando bastante por el frío.

El timbre suena y las puertas se abren en el tercer piso, dando a un pasillo con dos puertas una a cada lado.

Borja vuelve a tomar su mano y lo guía a una de las puertas, abriéndola con su llave, ya dentro una mujer lo viene a recibir y ahora un grito de sorpresa al ver a su hijo junto a otro niño.

—Esperaba que trajeras un gato, no un niño —lo dice entre confusión y broma, normalmente su pequeño traía mascotas para refugiarlos de la lluvia, esta era la primera vez que venía acompañado de otro niño.

—Mamá, este es Raúl, está perdido —Borja da un paso al frente, sigue sin soltarle la mano, los pequeños temblores del menor le hacen pensar que está asustado.

—Mucho gusto —habla Raúl tímido ante la presencia de aquella mujer.

La madre de Borja se agacha a la altura de los pequeños, pone su mano sobre la cabeza del niño perdido acompañado de una sonrisa cálida, muy similar a la que Borja le dedico hace rato.

—Todo estará bien Raúl, te daré ropa seca y buscaremos a tus padres —su voz suena muy maternal, espera a que el pequeño le diga que "sí" y procede a sacarle la campera mojada, observa como casi toda su ropa está empapada y agradece que su hijo le encontró, a ese paso el niño podría resfriarse muy feo. —, Borja, tráeme unas toallas.

—¡Sí!

Con esa orden dada, la mujer guio a Raúl a una de las habitaciones, con la toalla que su hijo le trajo secó su cabello con cuidado, lo vistió con ropa seca, le pasó unas pantuflas y en cosa de minutos ya tenía al menor tomando una taza de chocolate caliente mientras la lluvia seguía afuera.

Borja no se despegó de Raúl en ningún momento, de vez en cuando el menor le tomaba de la mano en busca de tranquilizarse, después de todo seguía en casa de extraños.

Para suerte de la mujer, Raúl se sabía de memoria el teléfono de su madre, poco le tomó contactarla y decirle que tenían a su hijo sano y salvo en su departamento, acordaron un lugar de reunión cuando la lluvia pasara ya que la lluvia no estaba dando tregua a ningún ciudadano ni visitante.

Para ese momento, las calles estaban cortadas por el agua, y quien sabe si podrían transitar por las aceras con el viento que comenzó a soplar momentos después de que los pequeños llegaran a salvo.

—No te preocupes — le dice Borja con una sonrisa cálida y tomando su mano con fuerza, Raúl le clava la mirada y corresponde el apretón. —, cuanto pase tus padres vendrán y todo estará bien.

—Bueno —Raúl se permite creerle, después de todo su madre tiene un carácter fuerte, a pesar de que esté preocupada seguro que lo primero que hace es gritarle por haberse ido solo por ahí.

—Por mientras podemos jugar a lo que tú quieras —propone el mayor, lo que ilumina la mirada del pelinegro se ilumina con la idea de jugar con alguien más.

Propone jugar con la consola, y ambos niños se concentran en su pequeño mundo mientras compiten por quien gana la carrera en Mario Kart. La tormenta se hace más fuerte, pero dentro del departamento los pequeños ya se han olvidado del susto de antes.

.

Raúl recuerda muy poco de aquella vez que se perdió cuando tenía 5 años, tal vez por el regaño que recibió cuando su madre fue a buscarlo, tal vez porque no era bueno guardando recuerdos. Lo que nunca pudo olvidar fue la sonrisa cálida del chico que le salvó ese día.

La misma que estaba viendo ahora mismo en el hombre que tiene enfrente, la lluvia que los obliga a estar bajo el techo de una tienda en medio de una tormenta es casi igual de fuerte que la de hace años.

—¿Escapando de la lluvia? —menciona el otro, el paraguas que trae en su mano derecha está roto.

—Y de unos recuerdos —le responde Raúl, quitándose la chaqueta que llevaba para sacarle el exceso de agua.

Su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada ¿no? La sonrisa cálida que tiene el otro en estos momentos es similar a la que él recuerda vagamente.

—El pronóstico volvió a equivocarse.

—Son unos cerdos, nunca lo dicen bien.

Raúl trató en lo posible de dejar de lado ese pensamiento, era una tontería, además era demasiada coincidencia todo el asunto, seguramente por eso su mente lo relacionó.

—Soy Borja, por cierto.

—Raúl.

Le contesta de manera automática, de inmediato parpadea sorprendido, "Borja" no es un nombre muy común donde vive.

—Espero que no hayas vuelto a perderte —la voz con un toque de ironía llama la atención de Raúl, le mira con la boca entreabierta, el otro no puede evitar reírse de su expresión.

—Conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano —reclama frunciendo el ceño, de paso, inspeccionando su rostro junto a las vagas memorias de su infancia.

—Qué suerte, porque yo sí estoy un poco perdido —le comenta bastante tranquilo como para estar perdido realmente.

Raúl iba a decirle algo más pero una fuerte ventisca les obliga a cubrirse el rostro dado la cantidad de agua que arrastró hasta su pequeño refugio.

—Supongo que tu casa ya no está cerca —pregunta el menor notando como el otro ya no traía su paraguas en su mano, Borja niega un poco apenado por ello. —, la mía si, ven.

Y como la primera vez que se vieron, uno de ellos tomó la mano del otro sin pedirle permiso, pero esta vez, fue Raúl el del impulso, siendo Borja el que se deja guiar a su hogar.

Para su suerte, esta vez no deben llamar a sus padres, y puede que retomen aquella carrera en Mario Kart que no pudieron finalizar hace tantos años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supongo que me quedó el bichito de las estaciones por eso remarqué tanto lo de la lluvia (?) qué se yo. Estoy soft~
> 
> Weno, espero les guste~ Nos leemos mañana! 
> 
> PD: HOY FUE LA REUNIÓN LUZUPLAY Y AÚN NO LO VEO AJDNSNDNALNDLANSMSLSLLASKAM
> 
> PD2: Los aportes a evento está siendo PRECIOSOS, MUERO DE AMOR AAAAAAY 💕


	3. Manolo & Frederick; Obra divina.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por que estaba Manolo en casa de Auron y Frederick en casa de Luzu? ¿Quién fue el gracioso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Universo Canon -

No sabe si es cosa de los dioses o de la hermandad oscura, pero que lo primero que vio esta mañana al entrar al cuarto de su primer hijo-mascota sea a un cerdo en vez de un pollo no le hace ni una pizca de gracia. Le iba a dar un espadazo solo para desquitarse pero el pañuelo celeste que tiene alrededor del cuello le trae recuerdos fugases del hombre que vive en la colina llena de lava; no es cualquier cerdo, es Manolo.

—Joder con las bromitas —se queja, el gruñido de manolo le llama la atención, se agacha a su altura y le acaricia detrás de la oreja, recuerda que Luzu lo hacía antes.

Cuando hablaban casi a diario.

—¿Cómo está tu dueño, eh? —le pregunta al cerdo y solo recibe un gruñido nasal de su parte, mira alrededor e incluso llama a Frederick para ver si está por el lugar.

Poco pasa para que sus neuronas hagan sinapsis y concluya que si Manolo ha aparecido por arte de magia en su casa inexpugnable, la probabilidad de que Frederick esté en casa de Luzu aumenta bastante.

.

En lo alto de la colina rodeada de lava, el piso principal de Luzu se encontraba repleto de huevos, mientras que el pollo de nombre Frederick descansaba plácidamente en el sofá del castaño, sin preocupaciones, hasta se le puede escuchar roncar por lo bajo, si es que eso era posible.

Luzu se había despertado como todas las mañanas a darle el desayuno a sus mascotas comenzando por Manolo, lleno el plato con comida para cerdo y casi cae con uno de los huevos que estaban por ahí.

—¿Pero qué cojones? —se queja, su mirada recorre todo su piso cubierto con huevos y plumas. —¿Frederick?

El pollo se despierta y con una felicidad enorme corre hacia Luzu, moviendo sus alas en forma de saludo. Mira alrededor a ver si Manolo aparece por ahí, al no encontrarlo deja escapar un largo suspiro, abrió sus brazos y se permitió abrazar a Frederick al cual no veía desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

También sabe que debe devolvérselo a su dueño antes de que este tome represalias contra el pueblo, Auron es demasiado sobreprotector con sus mascotas.

.

En cosa de minutos, ambos habían salido ya de sus casas con las mascotas del contrario bajo su brazo. Auron logró ver la figura de Luzu bajando de mala gana la escalera y a su hijo-mascota bastante alegre, inconscientemente sonrió al verlo después de varios días.

Hace poco las cosas se habían arreglado más o menos entre ellos, se habían topado un par de veces más en el pueblo y Auron pudo respirar tranquilo al no recibir una mirada de desaprobación de su parte por fin.

—¡Luzu! —le saludo como siempre, alargando la ‘u’ al final, ganándose la atención del castaño y también de Frederick quien saltó de los brazos del hombre para correr hacia su padre-dueño.

—¿Sabes que ha pasado? —cuestiona Luzu agachándose para acariciar la cabeza de Manolo quien le gruñe feliz de verle de nuevo.

—No tengo idea.

—No había nota así que la hermandad oscura no es —recordó Luzu, antes ya le habían secuestrado a Manolo, ellos tenían un modus operandi marcado.

Además, hace tiempo que no tenían noticias de ellos.

—Nos queda algún gracioso de por aquí o —hace una pausa, dándole trigo a su niño emplumado, y camina para quedar más cerca de Luzu, agachándose a su lado, como si quisiera contarle algún secreto. El castaño le mira en espera a que continúe con la idea —… Los Dioses.

—¿Qué dices?

—A mi casa no pueden entrar, es inexpugnable —le aclara señalando su hogar muy orgulloso de haberse apropiado de aquella palabra. —, y tu casa es una fortaleza llena de torretas.

—Tú lograste llenarla de agua una vez.

—Y fue muy gracioso, pero ese no es tema —le dedica una pequeña risa por la travesura de antes, a lo que Luzu rueda los ojos. —, me refiero dentro, nunca dejas a Manolo sin protección.

Bien lo sabe Auron, en sus inicios cuando visitaba a Luzu notaba como a pesar de la poca seguridad, desde el secuestro de Manolo, jamás de los jamases lo había dejado al alcance de cualquiera. Sus cultivos, su jardín, su ganado, todo fue atacado pero Manolo no recibió ningún daño después de aquel mal suceso.

—Okey, tienes un punto ahí —Luzu lleva su mano a su mentón y comienza a unir piezas, para entrar a su casa directamente no se puede y ha probado maneras de hacerlo con los bug o trucos que no atenten contra las reglas de Karmaland. —, no entiendo por qué los Dioses harían algo así.

No había un motivo detrás, no parece un castigo, no hubo alguna prueba para recuperar a sus mascotas-hijos. Nada tenía sentido, Auron se encogió de hombros.

—Mejor para mí —admite sin darle demasiadas vueltas.

—Ah, supongo que sí —responde el otro, se levanta del suelo por fin y amarra con una cuerda a Manolo. —, bueno, tengo que ir a dejarlo a casa antes de que le pase algo.

—Lo mismo digo —Auron le imita, dando media vuelta sobre sus talones para ir a su hogar, pero antes de dar el paso una idea fugaz se cruza por su mente. —¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy, Luzu?

—No, nada importante —responde más rápido de lo que debía, a pesar de que la pregunta le vino de improvisto.

—Perfecto, vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí.

Y una sonrisa bastante ancha se forma en su rostro. Por momentos, Luzu puede ver el verdadero rostro de Auron a través de aquella capa de masa naranja.

—Suena bien.

—En media hora aquí.

—Claro, Auron.

Y con eso dicho ambos chicos se marcharon a sus hogares bastante ansiosos por la salida de esa tarde, el tema de por qué demonios sus mascotas habían aparecido en la casa del otro así de gratis no asomo sus mentes, ahora había algo más importante.

Saldrían juntos.

Y los Dioses, desde su cielo, observaron cómo su pequeña travesura del día se concretaba de manera exitosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya el día tres espero les haya gustado.


	4. Comiendo Helados; Dulces coincidencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que curioso que a ambos les guste un sabor de helado contrario a su personalidad, y que justo eso haya ocurrido cuando se conocieron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universo Canon | Continuación de "Obra divina"

La chica de la tienda de helados les dejó sobre la mesa los pedidos de hace unos minutos, les sonrió a ambos por cortesía y se retiró para atender a otros clientes.

Auron acercó emocionado su helado para darle la primera probada, era frío y no demasiado dulce como para repugnarle; un suave sabor a menta inundó sus papilas gustativas, ese era un gusto que había adquirido desde hace muy poco, casi en sus inicios aquí en Karmaland.

Luzu, con un ánimo similar al de un niño, acercó su helado para imitar a su amigo y deleitarse con el sabor del postre; Chocolate, a pesar de preferir las cosas más bien amargas o picantes, desde hace poco tiempo descubrió que tiene una debilidad por el helado de chocolate.

Antes, habían estado dando vueltas por el pueblo contándose algunos percances que habían tenido entre los días que no se habían visto, desde las "vacaciones" del sábado 14, sin tomar en cuenta el encuentro de esta mañana con sus mascotas.

Habían quedado agotados y lo mejor que se les ocurrió para despedir la tarde fue ir a la heladería.

—¿Menta? Es un sabor curioso —comentó casual Luzu, notando como la mitad del helado ya no estaba en el plato.

—Opino lo mismo, pero desde hace poco que le tomé el gusto —y le devuelve la pregunta señalando con la barbilla el helado del otro. —Chocolate, un poco común ¿no?

Luzu ríe antes de contestarle.

—Es un gusto nuevo —aclara y se limpia los labios con la servilleta para retirar algún rastro del helado. —, pero no le hago al feo a otros sabores.

Añade, notando como Auron deja de lado su cuchara y afirma sus codos sobre la mesa inclinándose hacia adelante.

—¿Desde hace cuánto te gusta? —levanta una ceja, le entra la duda, después de todo su caso con el helado de menta es similar.

—Am, pues, más o menos —Luzu debe hacer una pausa para rememorar su descubrimiento, ¿sería desde el año pasado tal vez?, luego recordó que aquello coincidía con la llegada del hombre que tiene delante— ¿cuánto llevas en Karmaland?

—¿Cómo?

Instintivamente Auron se hecha hacia atrás de la impresión, la mirada castaña de Luzu le recorre el rostro divertido, el psicólogo usa todas sus fuerzas para no sonrojarse, que desde que es un slime de miel-lava se le notaba mucho más la vergüenza.

—Sí, creo que coincide con tu llegada a Karmaland —continua hablando Luzu, muy metido en su nuevo descubrimiento.

¿Tendría algo que ver todo eso?

—No me digas.

Auron recupera la compostura tras lograr no encender sus mejillas por tener la mirada de Luzu directamente sobre sí. Ese hombre aun le provoca muchas cosas, es increíble.

—Ah, seis meses tal vez —por fin termina su idea, y se premia a sí mismo con una cucharada de helado de chocolate.

—Luzu.

El nombrado levanta la vista de su postre centrándose nuevamente en Auron, quien frunce levemente el entrecejo dándole una apariencia algo enternecedora dado su tono de piel.

—Dime —¿Cómo lo hace? A pesar de todo, le sigue queriendo tanto.

—Yo también.

Luzu se ahoga con su propia saliva, trata como puede de disimularlo, su mente le jugó una mala pasada. Baja mucho la guardia últimamente cuando está con Auron.

—¿Estas bien Luzu? —le pregunta preocupado, incluso se levanta un poco de la silla para extender su mano hacia el castaño.

—Sí, sí, fue culpa mía —le baja el perfil a su altercado, logrando volver a respirar como siempre.

—Cómo iba diciendo —espera a que el otro le mire para continuar con su idea, vaya susto le dio antes —que me paso algo similar, después de llegar a Karmalanda quise probar el helado de menta, no sé por qué.

Luzu guarda silencio unos momentos, su cabeza trata de hacer la conexión pero no la encuentra, Auron está de igual manera, no recuerda nada que relacione el sabor a menta con su llegada a Karmaland.

Hasta que una idea fugaz atraviesa su mente, es tonta y suena muy cliché incluso para ser una broma, pero tras la escena de antes y que necesita que su mente deje de pensar en cuanto extrañaba al castaño deja caer el comentario.

—A lo mejor —su risa sale antes que su idea, Luzu le sonríe, reconociendo de inmediato ese tono juguetón —, la menta me recuerda a ti.

—Claro —Luzu no puede evitar reírse en ese momento, Auron le imita levantando los hombros por las carcajadas —, y el chocolate me recuerda a ti.

—Hombre, si soy muy dulce.

—¿Qué tengo que ver yo con la menta? —se queja Luzu, escuchando la risa sonora de Auron llenando sus oídos.

Como le encanta escucharlo así.

—A ver —Auron traga saliva, vuelve a usar un tono de burla —, es que tu sonrisa es muy fresca.

Luzu es el primero que suelta una nueva carcajada, colocando sus manos sobre su estómago, de alguna manera es una de las cosas más lindas y graciosas que le han dicho.

Auron se sigue riendo, aunque lo que le ha dicho es verdad, si hay algo que recuerda de sus primeros días en Karmaland son las alegres sonrisas de Luzu cuando iba a visitarle.

—Bueno, más que dulce —la voz de Luzu le interrumpe el rumbo de sus pensamientos —, yo diría que el chocolate puede ser por tus ojos.

—¿Mis ojos? Por el color...

—También, pero me refería a que tu mirada —de pronto los ojos de Luzu no pueden mantenerse observando su rostro, necesita bajar la mirada hacia el helado derritiéndose en su plato —... Tu mirada es muy dulce.

Pasan varios segundos en silencio, segundos en que Luzu se preocupa de haberle dicho algo malo, aún estaban reconciliándose, tal vez, era muy pronto para volver a esos juegos. Poco a poco subió su mirada hacia el hombre que tiene en frente, sus músculos se tensan y su corazón da un salto en su pecho al apreciar el rostro del contrario.

Si Auron tuviera su antigua apariencia seguramente pasaría más desapercibido, pero debido a que su masa corporal ahora mismo es una mezcla extraña entre miel y lava, todo su rostro está encendido, como la luz de una fogata, sus labios semi abiertos que tratan de decir algo más solo salen balbuceos y su mirada concentrada en Luzu, todo su cuerpo está paralizado.

Auron no se esperó ese cumplido tan directo y sincero, por qué Luzu no se había reído mientras lo decía.

¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

—¿A-Auron? —pronto siente como sus mejillas se tornan rojas poco a poco.

—Ah, demonios —se queja, volviendo de su trance —, tenías que decirlo con esa cara.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Será mejor que me coma el helado —por poco grita eso, toma la cuchara y se mete a la boca un montón de helado para calmar su temperatura.

Ya no puede ver la cara de Luzu, joder, ¿Cómo le hacia este desgraciado para afectar tanto su humor? Como ese pequeño cumplido le había provocado tantos sentimientos en su estómago y encender en cosa de segundos sus mejillas hasta ser una lámpara humana frente a él.

—Buena idea —añade Luzu y le imita, quedando todo en silencio. Cada bocado de helado le llevaba a recordar a Auron, y de alguna manera eso hace que sepa mejor.

Caso similar con Auron, que cada bocado de helado de menta le venía a la mente la cara de Luzu.

Pronto Auron sacó otro tema de conversación, Luzu agradeció aquello, lo de antes se les había salido de las manos, aún era muy pronto para volver a esos juegos. Aunque el problema es que, ninguno se pudo tomar a juego la relación de los helados, después de todo, no lo era.

El silencio de antes se había esfumado, pronto volvieron al ánimo de siempre, entre bromas inocentes, comentarios jocosos y sonrojos involuntarios, dieron por terminada la salida de ese día.

Sin dejar de pensar en el momento exacto en que su sub consiente había relacionado aquel sabor de helado con las características del otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé como darle cierre a estas historias HELP
> 
> Dato curioso; lo de menta y chocolate lo saque de algunos fanfic omegaverse usan esos olores para Luzu y Auron y me pareció bonito colocarlo como guiño.


	5. 5. Hanahaki; Mariposa azulejo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Canon divergente; Hanahaki disease.

Se repitió mil y una veces que había sido lo correcto, que era por su bien, que Luzu no podría con la presión, que en Karmaland todo era un caos y que eso cambiaría para mal al Luzu que todos conocen.

Cada mañana se lo dijo frente al espejo, con cada florete que descendió por sus labios, seguía repitiendo que todo lo que hizo fue para ayudar a Luzu.

Se esperaba la distancia, se esperaba que dejara de hablarle, se esperó incluso que quisiera amenazarlo. Todo lo que viniera de parte de Luzu lo recibiría, si eso calmaba su furia, si eso le permitía tener alguna oportunidad de volver a verle, de hablar, de explicarle las cosas.

Lo que no esperó es que los floretes se volvieran flores, que cada mañana vomitara más y más azulejos llenando la taza del baño cubriendo el piso de su casa y manchando las toallas con un tono azulado. Y esa solo era la señal de uno de sus peores temores se concretara, cosa bastante obvia dado el trato que estaba recibiendo últimamente de su parte.

La indiferencia.

Quien diga que lo contrario al amor es el odio es un iluso; Auron se aseguraría de aclararlo con su propia experiencia.

Por qué mientras Luzu le odiaba no escupió ni un solo pétalo de azulejo, no sentía una maldita planta crecer en su estómago, no saboreaba algo metálico en su boca cada mañana y no se mezclaba el sabor de los azulejos mientras comía.

Pero ahora, que no le habla, que no le mira, que ni si quiera dirige su rabia hacia él, la tos se intensificó, el aroma a flores inundaba su boca y le cambiaba el sabor incluso al agua, su saliva se teñía de azul oscuro por los floretes que se deshacían en su boca.

Cada día era peor, cada semana era más constante escupir flores, cada mes que pasó las flores se hicieron más difíciles de tragar. Fingir que todo estaba bien era una habilidad que había desarrollado Auron, y en momentos así, le era sumamente útil para no preocupar a sus compañeros.

Por qué en el fondo sabe que el mismo se buscó romper la relación que mantenía con Luzu, lo que había iniciado como una amistad se había vuelto algo más, algo sin una etiqueta porque ninguno se atrevió a dar ese paso, pero en el fondo compartían un lazo demasiado fuerte y evidente.

Por eso el día de las elecciones, todos se sorprendieron de que su voto no fuese para Luzu.

Todo aquello por el deseo de Auron de ver a Karmaland sumido en las llamas.

Por que adora ver el caos a su alrededor, ser arquitecto de los problemas y apreciar en primera fila como todo se iba a la mierda.

Y eso algún día debía pasarle factura, el karma hizo su magia, se esperó a que una decisión aparentemente pequeña provocara a la mariposa del destino, y con ello, su relación con Luzu fue el precio a pagar.

.

Tosió con todas sus fuerzas, afirmó sus manos en el borde de la taza del baño, varios floretes comenzaron a descender por su garganta terminando en el fondo del WC. Se limpió la comisura de los labios con su mano y se sentó en el suelo del baño, tuvo que construirse uno al lado de su cama porque de otra forma no llegaba, el medico del pueblo le había hablado sobre su condición, algo sumamente extraño y que un porcentaje muy bajo de la población solía padecer.

—Vaya mierda de probabilidad —escupe un florete azul y termina en su mano.

Cuando vio el primero hace unos meses se preguntó qué tipo de flor era, poco le tomó averiguarlo. El azulejo azul también conocido como bachelor button, los primeros eran de unos tonos azul pastel, bastante lindos si no fuera por que salían de su puta garganta, aunque ahora mismo el color de las flores es mucho más oscuro.

Casi parecía una cuenta atrás de como el cariño que alguna vez le tuvo Luzu se desvanecía poco a poco.

Al igual que su vida.

El Hanahaki resultaba ser mortal para el paciente, el médico le propuso operaciones pero todas tenían muy poca probabilidad de ser exitosas, después de todo la causa principal de esta enfermedad no era algo propiamente físico, sino emocional.

Y no hay manera de curar un amor no correspondido.

—Igual y así Luzu me habla —se ríe con pocas ganas, hace tiempo que no le ve ni la punta del pelo, tampoco es que salga mucho de casa, si cada hora está corriendo hacia el baño.

Se niega a hablar con alguien más sobre esto, está muy cansado como para reclamarles. O para aguantar alguna charla sobre reconciliarse con Luzu; jamás podría contarle eso, sería como rogar por atención, sería tomar a la ligera los sentimientos de Luzu, quien tiene todo el derecho de odiarle.

Y en el fondo, quiere recibir todo este castigo.

Ya qué, si él era de los pocos con la enfermedad del Hanahaki, significaba que cuando se enamoró de Luzu este ya le amaba, y que le está afectando todo esto por su propia culpa, Auron provocó su propio final por idiota y caprichoso.

Se lo merece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia contará con una segunda parte.


	6. Borrachos; Sabor a vino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Canon divergente ;; Auron sigue siendo un slime de lava que sabe a miel y huele a madera quemada.

Otra fiesta en casa de Vegetta sin el permiso del dueño, otro momento en que los héroes de Karmaland se reunían dejando de lado cualquier conflicto político o venganza o malos tratos por TNT, todo era dejado de lado para disfrutar de la compañía ajena, de conversar sobre las travesuras -todas legales- hechas desde la última fiesta en la isla flotante.

Y como no podía faltar, el vinito barato de Luzu reinó aquella tarde, varias cajas fueron traídas por el chico de la colina en lava, las cuales repartió entre el resto de sus compañeros con gusto. Vitorearon su nombre entre los sorbos de vino y a los pocos minutos ya estaban bailando sobre los muebles a cuesta de los regaños de Vegetta; quien después de unos momentos desapareció, Rubius tampoco se veía por la zona.

Nadie preguntó, todos estaban en su propio mundo.

La primera parte de la noche, Luzu se dedicó a ponerse al día con las historias del resto de sus compañeros. Incluso tuvo que lidiar con la repentina amistad de Lolito dado su pérdida de memoria reciente, como ahora resultaban ser mejores amigos y todo.

Lo bueno es que Willy se llevaba la mejor parte al ser el "marido" ¿o era la peor? Dependía del punto de vista, claro, agradece que Mangel no haya ido, seguramente la fiesta no terminaría bien con un ataque de celos de Mangel ahí mismo.

Luzu se sentó en el sofá, bastante mareado por la cantidad de vino que había ingerido, a pesar del nombre que tenía, su vino artesanal era de lo mejor para beber en todo Karmaland, hacía efecto rápido y era del gusto de la mayoría de sus compañeros ¿cuantos tragos podían decir aquello?

Sintió un peso a su lado, giró su rostro y se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que Auron quién se refregaba el rostro agotado.

—Buenas Luzu —saluda el otro nuevamente.

Antes se dieron un saludo rápido, sin embargo Luzu había sido abordado por varios de sus compañeros por el vino y pronto les fue imposible volver a hablar en paz.

—Auron, ¿Cómo vas?

—Nada, aquí pensando en algo.

—¿Se puede saber?

—Seguro, seguro —ríe acomodándose más cerca del castaño —. Como te quiero mi niño.

Luzu da un salto, la sangre se le sube a las mejillas de golpe y la temperatura se eleva en su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo?

Auron comenzó a reír bastante fuerte, tomo el brazo de Luzu y lo acercó a su cuerpo, notablemente borracho, porque de otra forma no se explicaba la repentina actitud cariñosa del otro.

—Auron ¿cuánto bebiste?

—No sé...

Se queda unos minutos pensando hasta que lleva su mirada hacia el castaño, una enorme sonrisa adorna sus labios y como si fuera instinto cuelga sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Luzu debe atrapar su cuerpo entre sus brazos para evitar que caiga al suelo, a pesar de que estaban sentados en el sofá.

La risa de Auron no se hace esperar, acompañado de un suspiro cansado del otro.

—Bebiste demasiado —se queja Luzu, tiene la intención de levantarse pero él también estaba muy mareado por el vino.

—Luzuuu~

—Por los Dioses, Auron cálmate.

—Luzuuu~

El castaño no puede evitar reír ante esa actitud tan caprichosa, pocas veces lo vio de esa manera, y todas sólo cuando estaban solos. Auron jamás fue de demostrar afecto o cariño físico frente a otros, usualmente eran palabras cariñosas que terminaban en bromas o risas nerviosas que pasaban pronto a otro tema.

—Qué.

Luzu agradece que son los únicos en esa parte de la casa, y que el resto está bastante entretenido en la otra sala.

—Te quiero —la voz de Luzu le interrumpe.

—Lo sé —responde avergonzado.

—Comer el morro —termina de hablar Auron, aumentando el sonrojo en la cara de Luzu considerablemente.

Sus ojos avellana buscan la mirada del otro en busca de algún indicio de broma, lo que encuentra es a su vecino con una sonrisa de superioridad, un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas anaranjadas y una actitud de "mi plan funcionó"

Algo bastante típico en él desde que le conoce.

—Ay Luzu —pronuncia el slime de lava haciendo más fuerte el agarre en su cuello.

—No juegues conmigo Auron.

—¿Me crees capaz de algo así?

—No lo sé.

Y es que en el fondo nunca sabe que esperar de Auron, ya sea en el buen o en el mal sentido, él es una caja de sorpresas.

—Eso me ofende.

Auron tira del cuello de Luzu para acercarlo más a su rostro, está notablemente enfadado, pero entiende el por qué.

—No estoy jugando Luzu, de verdad quiero comerte el morro.

—Estás borracho.

—Un poco, pero de verdad quiero

—Auron.

—Sólo bésame Luzu —se queja, ya casi es un berrinche, vuelve a tirar de su agarre, esta vez dejando pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Fuck it

Murmura contra sus labios segundos antes de juntarlos en un beso un poco violento, necesitado y confuso, que es correspondido de inmediato y con la misma intensidad, el sabor al vino barato de Luzu inunda sus bocas, sus lenguas recorren la cavidad del otro con hambre de más contacto. Auron afirma una de sus piernas en el suelo sólo para darse un punto de apoyo y empujar el cuerpo de Luzu contra el respaldo del sofá.

Rompe el beso y de manera sumamente torpe se sienta sobre sus piernas, sil soltarle del cuello, en cosa de segundos donde retoman el aire, Auron inicia el beso, repasando los labios ajenos con su lengua y manchando el rostro de la viscosa sustancia de la cual está hecho su cuerpo.

Enreda sus dedos en su cabello y mete una de sus manos por la parte de atrás para recorrer su espalda.

Luzu no pierde el tiempo, pasea sin temor sus manos por sus caderas, ya sin pedir permiso invade su cuerpo y reclama su trasero como propio una vez logra poner su mano. Se está quedando sin aire y ya no tiene fuerzas para separarse de ese hombre maldito.

Auron en verdad era su perdición.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adoré escribir esto despues de lo del Hanahaki~


	7. Regalo ;; De tu niño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universo Canon ;; Re interpretación.

Paseó por el pueblo con sus recién obtenidos nuevos karmacoins, sabe que hay cosas nuevas en las tiendas, que los ciudadanos abastecieron sus vitrinas con productos novedosos para adornar o defenderse de los monstruos que rodean los terrenos inexplorados de Karmaland.

Auron iba de vez en cuando a revisar, y tal vez comprar cosas para su hogar o ver referencias que el mismo pudiera crear con sus recursos, después de todo, había reunido muchos materiales en su fortaleza como si se preparara para un apocalipsis o algo así.

Siempre fue muy precavido con ese tema de los recursos.

En una de las tiendas encontró algo que le llamó la atención, unos cofres de colores llamativos, rojos, verdes, celestes y alguna otra variedad. Pero aparte de los colores bonitos no veía más utilidad que la de ser un adorno, hasta que escuchó a otros aldeanos hablando sobre que tenían alguna particularidad bastante interesante aunque no pudo oír más de la conversación.

La curiosidad le pudo más, y se dio el lujo de comprar dos, cuando la chica de la tienda le preguntó amablemente que colores quería tuvo que pensarlo unos momentos, no tenía preferencias con los colores, así que dijo algunos que según él eran al azar.

—Rojo y celeste.

—Muy bien, gracias por su compra.

Miró el resto de objetos de las tiendas aledañas y antes de que cayera la noche ya se está dirigiendo a su casa con la curiosidad a flor de piel, escuchar a aquellos aldeanos hablar tan animadamente sobre aquellos cofres le tenía cual niño en la espera de abrir su regalo.

En cuanto bajó las escaleras para llegar al primer piso subterráneo sacó ambos cofres dejándolo uno al lado del otro.

El rojo y el celeste combinaban muy bien, la verdad.

¿Y si le regalaba uno a Luzu? El celeste siempre fue su color, aunque en su faceta de evil el rojo parecía emanar de su presencia.

Pero ahora estaba volviendo a su habitual celeste.

Dejando de lado su metáfora sobre los colores caminó rápidamente a sus cofres, no podía regalarle eso así sin más, mucho menos después de que por fin están hablando.

Auron tomaba aquello como una reconciliación, o el inicio de una.

Comenzó a hurgar entre sus materiales para crear algo en la mesa de crafteo, ¿qué puede darle a Luzu?

—La alcaldía —susurra y de inmediato ríe por la idea. Eso ya no está en sus manos y Luzu le aclaró que tal vez no vuelva a presentarse a ese cargo, ya no se siente merecedor de ello. —Algo para Manolo —siempre viene bien un regalo para el cerdo.

Recuerda como Luzu le comentó del secuestro, el cómo le cambio la expresión en ese momento es algo que Auron difícilmente podrá olvidar. Su mirada iluminada había perdido ese brillo característico, su cabello acomodado delicadamente sobre su frente se había movido hacia adelante dándole sombra a su mirada, el ceño levemente fruncido, no en enojo o rabia, sino en un rencor que había florecido fruto del miedo de la pérdida de un ser querido, sus facciones suaves se endurecieron en cosa de segundos, recuerda que dio un paso hacia atrás por instinto.

Cuando Luzu volvió a mirarle confuso por esa acción sólo pudo reír nervioso y lamentar el que él pasara por aquel susto.

Luzu tenía un lado bastante intimidante oculto tras aquella sonrisa soñadora.

Encontró entre sus cosas la opción de hacer una armadura de oro, hierro o diamante, si bien las reglas de Karmaland prohibían a los héroes usar armaduras de diamante no había regla que especificara que las mascotas no podían; hecha la regla, hecha la trampa.

—Una de diamante será —se lo dice a sí mismo, o a alguna de sus mascotas que están correteando por ahí. En cosa de minutos ya tiene la armadura lista para ser entregada a su futuro dueño, casi puede imaginar los ojos almendra de Luzu iluminados por ver el regalo de su parte.

Una risa se le escapa de los labios, deja la armadura dentro, aun así lo siente vacío, como si faltara algún detalle de su parte.

Iba un cofre especial, de color celeste, una preciosa armadura de diamante para su cerdo Manolo y...

¿Qué más?

¿Qué más puede entregarle en ese cofre que demuestre cuan feliz está de volver a hablar con él?

—Flores —murmura, las amapolas se le vienen a la cabeza, recuerda las que recibió de su parte en la misión de san valentín, lo que era el primer acercamiento agradable que habían tenido desde las elecciones.

Pero no podían ser las mismas, rápidamente pensó en otras flores, las rosas siempre son un buen complemento a los regalos.

¿Demasiado cursi? Probablemente, y para su suerte no contaba con ninguna rosa en su inventario ni sus cultivos. Pero entre las opciones aparecieron dos tipos de flores mucho más acorde con su idea de regalo.

Azulejos y lirios cala.

Lo interesante de aquellas flores es que sus colores coincidían perfectamente con el espectro de celestes y azules que estaba formando para el regalo, algo que notó en cuanto las vio y sintió que serían perfectas para dárselas a Luzu.

Metió todo en el cofre y lo puso a su inventario, sabe que hoy Luzu no está en casa y le parece perfecto, la última vez que fue ahí a darle algo fueron litros de agua que inundaron su terreno, aquello bajo la creencia de que la locura del hombre había aumentado a tal punto que ahora había rodeado su casa de agua para crear obsidiana.

También es verdad que ese día tenía muchas ganas de joder a alguien. No tenía a Luzu en la lista, pero con Fargan y Mangel dispuestos a hacerle una "broma inocente" no pudo perder aquella oportunidad.

Además, estaba cansado de ser ignorado por Luzu, tal como un niño que no recibe atención de su madre, vio en ello una excusa para que el hombre volteara a verlo aunque sea para que le reclamara la payasada.

Y su mente podría seguir divagando sobre cómo había ido su relación con Luzu en esos días pero un letrero en el inicio de las escaleras de piedra le llamó la atención.

" _No entrar. Sitio en obras, peligro_ "

¿Estaba haciendo re-formaciones?

Auron chasqueó la lengua, no podía dejar el regalo ahí mismo, cualquiera podría llevárselo y todo eso era sólo para Luzu.

Y Manolo, claro.

Elevó la mirada buscando si podría ver desde ahí algún lugar cercano y visible para él donde dejar el cofre, comenzó a subir poco a poco las escaleras con bastantes nervios, debía calcular un lugar donde nadie más pueda tocar el regalo y que Luzu lo vea, además de esquivar las torretas.

¿Por qué hacer un detalle a ese hombre era tan complicado?

Finalmente llegó hasta la mitad de las escaleras, donde se extendía un pequeño terreno de tierra, las puertas tapadas por el Alcalde seguían ahí, no pudo evitar reír ante el recuerdo de acompañar a Lolito a cobrarle los impuestos a Luzu.

En ese instante pensó que eso llamaría su atención y tal vez le tuviera de nuevo golpeando su puerta.

No pasó, claro está.

El cofre fue depositado con cuidado, se cercioró de que todo estaba en orden dentro, lo cerró y para asegurarse de que Luzu sabría quien le había dejado ese pequeño regalo le dejó un letrero.

" _... De tu niño Auron._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste~


	8. Declaración ;; Ya no es secreto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Canon divergente ;; Re interpretación.

Sus piernas se balanceaban, está sentado a una altura bastante importante. Hace tiempo se propuso hacer un mirador para pensar a solas, más tranquilo, sólo él y el extenso paisaje que Karmaland le ofrece.

Un par de pasos llaman su atención sin embargo no voltea, sabe que la única persona que vendría a este lugar solo puede ser Auron, él mismo lo citó en algún lugar apartado de Karmaland y a Luzu se le vino a la mente este lugar.

—Hey —le saludo animado, al no recibir respuesta optó por mirarlo, sus ojos se abrieron al notar como el siempre sonriente y bromista de Auron tenía un semblante bastante apagado, tomando en cuenta que su piel generaba brillo por sí mismo dada su apariencia. — ¿A-Auron, que pasa?

—Ya lo sabes.

—¿Lolito no?

Auron asiente y varios de sus músculos se tensan al recordar la partida de su amigo, aunque sus últimas palabras siguen en su mente.

—Realmente lo siento, si yo...

—Luzu, no vine a eso —le corta Auron, y por primera vez le mira a los ojos, aún hay angustia en su rostro pero se mezcla de una extraña manera con decisión.

—¿Te pasó algo?

—Luzu, mi niño —hace una pausa y se da el valor de tomar su mano con fuerza, tiene la mirada escarlata clavada sobre si, los nervios le están carcomiendo por dentro, la duda de si podrá decirle lo que siente y más aún sí será correspondido se tragan poco a poco el valor que había logrado juntar antes.

—Si es sobre tu cambio de casa... —Luzu toma la palabra, lo que hace que Auron guarde silencio un poco confundido. — un cambio de aires puede venirte bien dado todo lo que ha pasado.

—Ah, sí, al final si voy a hacerlo.

—Te irás lejos

—Un poco

Por algún motivo no puede volver al tema inicial.

—Ya no seremos vecinitos —aunque parece una queja sin mucha importancia el tono de voz de Luzu se escucha triste, su mirada viaja desde el rostro de Auron hacia el suelo; inevitablemente aprieta su mano, lo cual es correspondido por el otro al segundo.

—Haré un túnel para venir a darte un beso —bromea, porque es más fácil decirle esas cosas como si dijera alguna broma.

Por qué en el fondo, es un cobarde.

La risa instantánea y nerviosa de Luzu le hace volver a la realidad, nota como desvía su mirada para ocultar el sonrojo que invade sus mejillas, como trata de contestarle al repentino coqueteo pero falla en ello.

—Oh shit —es lo único que sale, su muletilla, fue más automático que otra cosa, así que vuelve a mirarlo junto a una sonrisa cargada de cariño.

"Aprovecha que tú aún puedes ver a la persona que amas"

Las palabras de Lolito retumban en su conciencia, Auron recuerda el motivo por el cual citó a Luzu de un momento a otro, la partida de Lolito le había dolido bastante, pero el regaño que vino junto a sus últimos momentos le obligó a darse cuenta de que ya había estado a punto de perder su relación con Luzu.

No podía permitir eso.

No puede perder a más personas en su vida.

—¡Luzu, coño! Estoy tratando de decirte algo —le grita más irritado consigo mismo que con el castaño.

—¡Bueno, me callo!

—Joder, ¿Por qué esto es tan difícil?

Luzu opta por soltarle la mano para dejarla de inmediato en su hombro transmitiéndole apoyo.

—Sabes que te guardo los secretos.

—Esto no debería ser un secreto Luzu.

La mano del castaño subió de su hombro hasta la mejilla anaranjada de Auron, la acaricio con la yema del pulgar, le sonríe un poco a pesar de que en su rostro se ve la preocupación por su estado.

—Auron...

—Luzu, eres mi verdadero amor

Puede jurar que todo el cuerpo de Luzu se paralizó en un instante, que sus ojos se clavaron en algún punto del infinito, ninguna palabra logró salir de sus labios.

Auron deja escapar un pequeño suspiro para darse el valor suficiente para poder besarlo, a ver si así el chico despertaba del shock, fue corto y superficial, apenas si tocó sus labios por miedo a que reaccionara de mala manera, aunque el otro seguía sin mover un músculo.

—Joder Luzu, di algo

—Es que... —murmura por fin, aunque sus mejillas se tiñen de carmesí en cosa de segundos.

Auron toma su mano que seguía en su mejilla y la mantiene en su rostro, baja la mirada sintiendo la vergüenza acumularse en su cuerpo y floreciendo en sus mejillas. Iba a comenzar a contarle como se dio cuenta pero la otra mano de Luzu se posó en su mejilla y lo siguiente que vio fue su rostro a centímetros.

Tuvo que aguantar el aire de la sorpresa, miles de descargas eléctricas viajaron por su cuerpo, sus labios fueron capturados con cariño por los del castaño, se movieron lentamente contra los suyos, pero tuvo que apartarse cuando sintió algo salado.

Luzu estaba llorando, Auron entró en pánico.

—¡Pero Luzu!

—Te amo mucho Auroncito —gimoteó lo que encendió varias alarmas en el otro quién con algo de torpeza trató de secarle las lágrimas con la manga de su buzo.

—Pero porque lloras hombre.

—Calla zorra —se queja Luzu tomando sus muñecas, apartándolas de su camino, dejó descansar su cabeza en la curva del cuello de Auron y abrazándolo por la cintura.

—'Calla zorra' me dices —Auron no puede evitar reír por esas palabras, aunque le ha tomado mucho cariño a que el use ese adjetivo cuando se dirige a él, una broma interna que tenían desde hace muchísimo tiempo. —, trátame bien.

—Te como a besos.

—Pues ya te tardas.

A pesar de que las bromas le salían de esa manera tan casual sus rostros estaban por completos rojos de vergüenza, para su suerte no podían verse las caras y ambos concuerdan en que por ahora está bien así.


	9. 9.	Tipos de besos; En lo público y en lo privado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Leve smut

Besó su mejilla con cuidado antes de despedirse de él, la cantidad de papeles que tiene sobre su escritorio no es normal y no pretende ser más una distracción a su trabajo, Auron recibe el beso un poco de mala gana, por obvias razones prefiere pasarla con su novio en vez de ver las quejas del pueblo, ¿cómo era posible que se metieran en tantos problemas legales donde los involucrados fueran sólo nueve personas?

—Quédate Luzu —se queja, dejando su cuerpo sobre su escritorio de forma perezosa, para agregarle drama a su estado estiró una de sus manos en dirección al castaño quien ya estaba en la puerta.

Se le escapa una risa divertido por la situación, a pesar de que están en el trabajo y que Auron pocas veces exige ese tipo de atención, regresa sobre sus pasos, entrelazando sus dedos junto a una mirada cargada de ternura.

—Tienes trabajo

—A tomar por culo el trabajo.

—Se te va a acumular.

—Pero Luzu —vuelve a quejarse tirando del agarre para tenerlo más cerca.

En el tiempo que llevan de pareja sabe que el castaño es débil a sus besos, sobre todo a los que le da por sorpresa, y ahora mismo solo quiere probarlos.

Es por eso que quedó paralizado cuando en vez de los labios de Luzu tenía uno de sus dedos sobre su boca junto a una mirada de "ya sé lo que haces y no va a funcionar"

Auron conoce a Luzu, y a su vez, Luzu conoce las mañas de Auron.

—Primero el trabajo —aunque él sí tiene ganas de besarle, sabe que no es el momento —, hoy te espero en tu casa.

—¿De verdad? —se nota en su voz que la idea le gusta mucho.

—Claro, así que termina pronto.

—Bueno, con esa motivación —Y de pronto siente muchas ganas de terminar el maldito trabajo. Rápidamente comienza a leer los papeles para aceptar o denegar las peticiones a las investigaciones de la policía, separar los archivos de los juicios y enviar los papeles que hacen falta para los procedimientos que ya están en juicio.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Luzu se retiró del juzgado de Karmaland para dirigirse a casa de Auron la cual estaba muy alejada del pueblo.

Bendito el día en que los invadieron los chocobos para facilitarles la vida y el traslado.

.

Ya entrada la noche, Auron por fin fue liberado de sus responsabilidades como juez, entró a su casa notando como aún hay una luz encendida, asume es Luzu que le espera. Lo primero que oye es a Frederick paseando por el primer piso, le mira unos segundos mientras el pollo camina hasta llegar al sofá de la sala donde el cuerpo de Luzu duerme sentado.

—¿Luzu?

El hombre suspira entre sueños y se remueve un poco, inevitable es que su cuerpo se incline hacia un lado cayendo sobre los cojines provocando que despierte de pronto, enfoca su mirada en la otra figura que permanece en la entrada aguantándose la risa.

—Auron...

—Deberías ir a la cama

—Bienvenido a casa —le regala una sonrisa somnolienta.

Auron cierra la puerta y camina hasta quedar frente al castaño, la risa nerviosa del otro es el único sonido que se escucha en la casa a esas horas de la noche, solo interrumpido por los resortes del sofá cuando el pelinegro pone una de sus rodillas en el espacio que hay entre las piernas de Luzu.

Reclama terreno y le advierte que viene por lo que le prometió hace horas, Luzu pone sus manos en las caderas de Auron tirando de su ropa, invitándole a que continuara pero sin decir ninguna palabra, cuando están a solas, sus manos suelen moverse solas por su cuerpo, y aparece aquella necesidad de estar pegado.

Auron pone sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Luzu atrapándolo contra el sofá.

Adora los besos en la mejilla que recibe del castaño cuando están en público, o los que le da en la frente cuando algo lo agobia acompañado de esas sonrisas tiernas, la vergüenza que se le acumula en las mejillas y su risa nerviosa, son detalles que le dan la vida.

Pero cuando están a solas solo quiere sacarle la ropa, quiere morderle el cuello y dejar marca de que es suyo, necesita comerle la boca hasta quedarse sin aliento.

—Oye —La voz de Luzu se vuelve tan profunda que el cuerpo de Auron se estremece. — ¿Será aquí?

—Sí

Le responde, acto seguido cumple su deseo de besarle, primero es despacio, delicado, como si pidiera permiso, al sentir las manos del contrario aferrarse a su ropa para comenzar a quitarla se da el lujo de morderle el labio inferior provocando un quejido de sorpresa.

Una sonrisa pícara de parte de Luzu le deja seguir con el beso, esta vez ingresando su lengua explorando todo a su paso, pero no lo hace rápido, se da el tiempo de tantear su boca, el suficiente como para darle a Luzu la oportunidad de intensificar el beso a su manera; sus manos dejaron sus caderas para tomar sus mejillas, dos segundos después le corta el beso.

—Prefiero la cama —le aclara Luzu, escuchando el quejido de su novio por cortarle la acción.

—Bien —accede, separándose de mala gana, sin embargo le toma de la muñeca para arrastrarlo por la casa a la dichosa cama.

Durante todo el día ha estado pensando el Luzu, en su ojos alegres, en su sonrisa maravillosa, en besarle como si no hubiera un mañana, recorre su cuerpo con sus manos detallando cada rincón de su piel hasta que memorice hasta el último lunar que lo cubre, y por sobre todo escuchar su dulce voz suspirando su nombre una y otra vez.

—Estas con bastantes ganas —Luzu se lo dice un ligero tono de burla, Auron se gira levantando una ceja y es que no está tratando de ocultar sus ganas.

Luzu le empuja a la cama para que se siente, con sus manos toma las orillas de la polera que suele usar siempre sacándola delicadamente de su cuerpo, una vez hecho, Auron le imita quitando el buzo negro lanzándolo por algún lado del cuarto, al instante toma la playera que suele llevar debajo subiéndola para dejar su torso al descubierto y comenzar a besar.

—Te voy a dar como cajón —le murmura entre besos, pasando a morderle los pezones y metiendo sus manos dentro de sus pantalones, ya tenía suficiente de la maldita ropa de su novio, solo quiere arrancarla.

—Aur-on~

Luzu se sonrojó demasiado con esa declaración y la atención que estaba recibiendo su cuerpo no ayudaban en nada a que eso cambiara pronto, optó por dejar las palabras y dejar que los suspiros provocados por la boca de Auron inundaran la habitación, tomo entre sus dedos el cabello del pelinegro para guiarlo mientras que la otra mano le ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio una vez se sentó sobre sus piernas y darle libre acceso a su cuerpo.

Auron se separó por unos segundos para buscar la mirada carmesí de Luzu, cuando se cruzan no tardan ni un minuto en volver a besarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy actualizo los dias que me faltan <3


	10. Genderbender; Un último paseo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Cambio de género en Luzu y Auron.

Frederick prácticamente voló en cuanto vio la puerta del búnker abierta, su dueña Aura tuvo que dejar de lado la mudanza para correr detrás suyo y devolverlo a su red; le faltaban muy pocas cosas que empacar y podría irse por fin de ese rincón de Karmaland a uno más tranquilo.

—Mi niño, no vayas solo —se queja, ve sus blancas plumas bajar por la escalera del costado y segundos después su piar le hizo abrir los ojos del susto. En nada saltó de su terreno con espada en mano "La saqueadora" brilló con los rayos del sol amenazante.

—Aur... —La visita guardó silencio, retrocediendo con el pollo en brazos —, te juro que no lo iba a secuestrar.

La pelinegra se pone derecha y baja su espada de inmediato al reconocer a la figura delante de ella.

—¡Luzy! Mujer, por poco te empalo.

La castaña no puede evitar reírse, inevitablemente entrecierra un poco los ojos llamando toda la atención de Aura; sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco y trata de distraer su mente guardando su espada en su inventario.

—Frederick escapó.

—Sólo vino a saludarme —Luziana le sonríe al pollo el cual vuelve a piar alegre por verla después de tanto tiempo. — ¿Ya te vas?

—Me queda una sola maleta y me voy, claro, si Frederick no quisiera hacer turismo solo —lo último le sale como una queja hacia el pollo quién seguía ignorando sus regaños por estar demasiado cómodo en aquellos brazos.

—Debes mostrarme tu casa un día de estos —Luziana deja el pollo en el suelo para que vaya con su dueña, el pollo caminó a paso lento hasta su dueña.

—Ten por seguro que serás de las primeras en verlo mi niña —Aura no puede evitar sonreír ante la idea de presentar su reciente orgullo, la casa en la que había estado trabajando esos últimos meses junto a varias referencias para que quedara algo mucho más iluminado que su primer intento.

Tarde se dio cuenta de que Luz no le estaba mirando, sus ojos se mantuvieron en el suelo en un intento de ocultar el tono carmesí en sus mejillas antes blancas, sus manos jugaban entre sí entrelazando sus dedos los unos con los otros y uno de sus pies arrastraba tierra en un intento de distraer su mente.

Aura no sabe muy bien cómo logró aquella reacción.

Pero ante sus ojos, Luziana se veía realmente adorable de aquella manera y puede jurar por los dioses que hace demasiado tiempo que no ve aquella faceta abochornada, desde, tal vez, antes de las dichosas elecciones de Karmaland.

Es entonces que cae en cuenta de sus propias palabras, le ha dicho sin pensar "Mi niña" cosa que no hace mismamente desde las elecciones. Su corazón golpeo su pechó rápidamente y dio un sobresalto al notar como aquel mote aún hacía estragos en la castaña y en ella misma.

¿Era idiota?

Había bajado la guardia con Luziana, como antes.

—Suena bien —y parece que iba a decir algo más pero guarda silencio unos momentos —, Ah...

—¿Quieres acompañarme? el viaje es un poco largo y Frederick te extraña —por supuesto que no era sólo Frederick, pero no es el momento para decirle aquello.

No debe ir rápido, debe ser paciente si quiere recuperar la confianza de antes.

—Sí, seguro...

Y de todas formas, liberó toda aquella tarde para ir a ver a Aura, le estuvo observando un poco mientras guardaba sus cosas, y esperó el momento en que pudiera ir a conversar un poco de lo que sea, después de este día ya no podría verle "casualmente" desde su casa, o encontrarse en la entrada del pueblo o simplemente mirar como regaba sus cosechas en la mañana.

La va a extrañar demasiado pero sabe en el fondo que este cambio le viene muy bien a Aura.

Y ante todo, la quiere ver bien.

Aura asiente y no oculta la alegría que aquella respuesta le ocasiona, corre dentro de su casa para terminar con la maleta y le encarga a Frederick. En cosa de minutos está lista para su viaje, le entregó la rienda de su pollo-hijo y ambas comenzaron a caminar siendo Aura quien marcaba el paso, los primero momentos fueron en silencio acompañado de la sinfonía de Karmaland y sus alrededores lo único que las acompañaba.

Pronto Aura fue quien sacó un tema de conversación, uno casual sin tanta importancia seguido de algunos chistes subidos de tono que siempre acostumbraba a hacer.

Y es algo que sin duda Luz extraña, más de lo que se permite admitir en estos momentos, donde está susceptible a las palabras de Aura, mucho más que de costumbre.

Es difícil para ella olvidar la gota que renvalsó el vaso de su relación hace tiempo y como cada vez se hacía peor, como se alejaron como llegó a odiar sus propios sentimientos por Aura.

Pero ahora que caminaban juntas por Karmaland charlando tranquilas de cosas sin importancia, entre risas comentarios jocosos, algunas bromas de doble sentido y la infaltable vergüenza producida por ver el perfil maravilloso de la pelinegra y que ella se diera cuenta, pasó la tarde hasta llegar a su casa, en un bioma con mucha vegetación otoñal.

Disfrutaría mucho más estos pequeños momentos a su lado ahora que ya no la tendría en su radar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminé esto a las 4 de la mañanaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!
> 
> Espero les guste uwu


	11. Traición; Caos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Re interpretación de las dichosas elecciones.

Las cosas eran complicadas cuando se trataban de relaciones sociales, demasiadas cosas en juego en todo momento; sentimientos, impresiones, expectativas, recuerdos, etc. A Auron no le agradaba del todo las relaciones, como toda persona le gusta tener amigos con quienes contar de vez en cuando, pero siempre prefirió su independencia.

Por eso sentía que toda la atención que le entregaba Luzu era agobiante, su amabilidad, sus favores que nunca cobró, sus sonrisas constantes; todo el Luzu era demasiado luminoso y bueno como para ser real, y eso hacía que Auron se sintiera sucio.

Nada de eso justificó que el día de las elecciones votara por Lolito, porque no había otra razón detrás de aquella decisión más que su innato placer por ver el caos frente a sus ojos.

Orquestar la incertidumbre, ver desde primera fila como las cosas y las personas se derrumbaban frente suyo, las disputas entre amigos de toda la vida, los rencores floreciendo detrás de cada comentario o pregunta sospechosa; realmente lo disfrutaba.

Sin embargo, ese día en especial no pudo presentarse en persona, se convenció a sí mismo de que era decisión propia él no ir, pero en el fondo sabe que no puede ver con sus propios ojos la cara de Luzu en el momento que se entere de que no votó por él, comunicó a distancia el contenido de su voto, desde su casa bajo la tierra, pudo oír el revoloteo de las elecciones y trató en vano de quitar de sus pensamientos al castaño.

Se enteró del resultado por medio del mensaje de los Dioses en el cielo.

Por medio de los gritos se enteró que fue su voto el decisivo, la fiesta que montaron en la zona de votación hizo eco en todo Karmaland hasta que escuchó como varios preguntaron sobre el ahora ex candidato.

—¿Y Luzu?

—Eh, donde está Luzu.

—¡Luzu!

—¿Pero no estaba aquí hace un momento?

¿Él estaría bien? Antes de este día le habló, estaba algo abrumado por el tema, pero había mucha ilusión en sus ojos castaños.

Seguro que esto le había dolido.

¿Por qué seguía pensando en Luzu?

Que Lolito sea el alcalde era perfecto, él siempre le seguía los juegos sobre destruir o explotar cosas, además era muy fácil convencerlo para sembrar las semillas del caos por miedo de sus manos. Auron no tendría que mover ni un musculo, solo comentarle casualmente a Lolito qué y cómo hacer las cosas.

Pasó sus manos por su rostro para despejar sus pensamientos, sería bueno si iba a dormir por hoy, ya mañana vería como terminaron las cosas, el ruido de afuera se había movido hacia algún rincón de Karmaland.

.

Puede oír los gritos de sus compañeros alejándose de su casa, solo quiere callarlos, empuja los muebles de su casa mientras la atraviesa en un intento por calmar los sentimientos confusos y dañinos que tiene en su interior, quiere gritar hasta romper sus cuerdas vocales, quiere llorar con tantas fuerzas, está confundido, y por sobre todo, se siente traicionado.

Reconoce la posibilidad de que podría perder, lo sabe desde el inicio, además de lo caóticos que son todos en Karmaland.

Pero, por la mierda, no se esperó aquello.

¿Por qué Auron?

¿Por qué después de todo lo que pasaron, del apoyo, de las conversaciones, él...?

—Esto... Esto es traición —sus piernas no soportan la carga emocional, terminó en el suelo, sus manos tomaron sus propios cabellos tirando con fuerza, solía pero no tanto como le duele el pecho. —, Auron, todos en Karmaland.

Gimoteó, las lágrimas salían como cascadas de sus ojos enrojecidos ya por el llanto, su voz se siente áspera y tosca, siente su corazón golpear su pecho en un intento de que reaccione y respire correctamente; se está ahogando en todas esas emociones.

—¡¡Todos son unos malditos traidores!

Golpea el suelo con sus puños cerrados, el dolor sigue sin ser igual al emocional.

Y lo peor de todo es que el desgraciado ni se había presentado ese día, no le dio la cara para enfrentar que le había engañado con palabras bonitas que votaría por él.

Se había escondido en su casa como la sucia rata manipuladora que siempre fue.

Golpeó el suelo, una y otra y otra vez, con la misma intensidad con la que salían los llantos por su boca, sentía las lágrimas saladas correr por sus mejillas rojas por la falta de aire y caer sobre sus piernas, dejando un rastro del desahogo que poco hacía para hacerlo sentir algo más que no fuera un par de manos estrujando su corazón.

Al final del día era culpa suya, por confiar en él, por creer en ellos.

Pero ya no más.

Este era el último día en que alguien en el puto pueblo de Karmaland le veía la cara de idiota; Mangel, Lolito y por sobre todo Auron entenderían que el Luzu confianzudo que dejaba que le robaran el ganado de su hogar ya estaba muerto.

Abrió los ojos, todo era bastante borroso por las lágrimas, fijó su vista en uno de los bloques de su casa donde hace mucho tiempo atrás había ocultado un cofre con algo importante.

El mapa de la verdadera hermandad. Era buen momento para echarle una mirada.

Después de todo, ya no tenía nada que perder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminé este a las dos de la mañana kahskhlsahflaflahfal


	12. Haciendo las pases; Tonto

Vegetta dejó escapar un largo suspiro, casi sonaba igual que su padre cuando de pequeño volvía a traerle un gato de la calle para adoptarlo, cuando y le habían explicado que debido a la alergia de su madre, ellos no pueden tener gatos. Rubius a su lado estaba riéndose incómodo.

—A ver Luzu —se masaje el puente de la nariz, el nombrado asiente. — ¿Eres tonto?

—Dos de IQ —comenta Rubius.

Luzu frunce el ceño, para ser sus jinetes del apocalipsis y ser el mismo el líder, le tratan como si tuviera 5 años.

—Sé lo que hago.

—Obviamente no —le recrimina Vegetta, poco falta para que le te un golpe.

—Macho, esto es como regresar con tu ex la toxica —añade oportunamente Rubius, un golpe bajo para el castaño.

—Auron no es mi ex.

—Lo toxico no lo niegas.

—Concentración —Vegetta llama la atención de los otros dos, es muy fácil que se vayan por las ramas. —, dime que tienes pensado.

—Nada realmente, sólo conversar —Luzu se encoge de hombros, la voz de Vegetta suena como su padre.

Y al igual que cuando le dijo cara a cara que ya no soportaría que lo tratara como idiota, fue que encontró el valor de defender su plan de hoy.

—Mira Vegetta, iré quieras o no, ya me decidí —se levanta del sofá de su propia casa caminando en dirección a la ventana —, me da igual que pongas esa cara, yo quiero hacer esto.

—Eres tonto macho.

—Está tan grande —gimotea falsamente Rubius mientras simula que seca una lágrima.

—Tú no le des alas, cabezón —gruñe Vegetta, siente que en cualquier momento le saldrán canas por las cosas que esos dos le hacen pasar.

—Además... —la calmada voz del jinete de la muerte y el brillo carmesí en su mirada dirigida a ellos les provoca escalofríos por la espalda, amos guardan silencio esperando a que el otro continuara hablando —, no es el único toxico en esta relación.

Vegetta vuelve a suspirar, esta vez más resignado a lo terco que siempre ha sido su buen amigo Luzu, sobre todo cuando el tema de conversación es Auron.

.

Auron se quejó por el dolor en su frente, el pedazo de carne podrida que Lolito le había lanzado a la cara luego de contarle sus planes de hoy dolió más de lo esperado; y el enojo de su amigo no tenía fundamento según él.

—Tonto no ¡Lo siguiente! —su grito agudo solo acentuaba su enojo.

—¡Pero bueno, qué te pasa! —Auron se soba la frente y frunce el ceño.

Si es que ya no hay respeto.

—¿Te parece normal?

—Solo voy a hablar con él, Lolito, relájate —recoge el trozo de carne podrida de su suelo y lo tira al basurero que es donde pertenece.

—Auron.

—Tú y yo sabemos que esto iba a pasar —Auron le apunta con el dedo.

Lolito murmura por lo bajo algunos insultos, en efecto, conoce lo suficiente a Auron para saber que tarde o temprano hablaría con Luzu, además de ver de primera mano su relación.

Y puede confirmar que los dos son un par de tontos.

—Esperaba que no fuera tan pronto —Lolito relaja sus hombros, masajea su cien para calmar el repentino dolor de cabeza por culpa de su amigo.

—No voy a entregarle mi alma, solo vamos a conversar un poco.

—Tu alma no me preocupa —se queja mirándolo mal —, cada que ustedes se juntan se pierden en su propio mundo, es extraño.

Auron levanta una ceja sin comprender del todo el falso escalofrío y el tono de disgusto con el que Lolito lo dice.

—Sólo concéntrate, esto es como hablar con tu ex.

—Luzu no es mi ex.

Ahora es turno de Lolito de levantar una ceja acompañado de una mueca de disgusto, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho hacen que Auron ruede los ojos para restarle importancia a su lenguaje corporal.

—Te busca demasiado —murmura lo suficientemente alto como para el que otro le oiga, Auron no puede evitar reír ante aquella declaración.

Lolito lo dice como si Auron no se diera cuenta de ello.

—Me gusta ese tipo de atención de su parte —le contesta colocando un par de dedos sobre sus labios e intensificando su mirada hacia su amigo.

El juez y psicólogo de Karmaland, a pesar de la apariencia anaranjada por la maldición, aún mantiene su presencia que a momentos y sólo cuando él lo desea se vuelve abrumadoramente pesada.

Lolito guarda silencio, sabe que después de esa declaración no hay nada que él pueda decirle.

.

Esa misma tarde, a las afueras del pueblo de Karmaland, los personas salieron de sus casas con expresiones neutras pero con un nudo en el estómago al tratar de mantener a raya las enormes ganas que tenían de verse.

Auron caminó hasta las afueras de su casa, en el mismo lugar donde tiempo atrás le habían lanzado la maldición, metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, tarareando alguna tonta canción que escuchó en la radio.

A Luzu le tomó más tiempo bajar la enorme escalera de su casa, a pesar de que tenía prisa no apresuró el paso, desde la altura pudo ver claramente como Auron iba al lugar de encuentro, solo y calmado.

Muchas veces le vio desde su casa, esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podía verle esperando a su llegada; una sensación cálida se apoderó de su pecho, algo que ya conocía, aquella sensación era provocada por él.

En cuanto los pies de Luzu tocaron tierra la mirada oscura de Auron se posó en él, una sonrisa inevitable se posó en sus labios que fue correspondida por el castaño.

—Luzu —le llamó con ese tono característico en que alargaba la última sílaba.

—Hola Auron — le llama el otro saludándolo con la mano en alto.

Ambos caminan más rápido de lo que imaginaron para quedar frente a frente, hace tanto que no sentían de aquella manera tan amigable la presencia del otro que el silencio en el que se encontraban es más cercano a una siesta relajante que a un momento incómodo.

Y ahí estaban, en la primera charla para hacer las paces después del evento de las elecciones y todo lo que ello afectó a su relación.

Se extrañaban demasiado, no es la primera vez que se dicen eso sí mismos, pero si la primera en que pueden notar que el sentimiento es correspondido por el otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rubius y Vegetta son los padres de Luzu (?)


	13. Sobrenatural; Coqueteando con La Muerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia; Universo alternativo.

Ojeó sus apuntes con cuidado destacando algunas de las frases que logró anotar dichas por su ultimo paciente, además de las anotaciones que logró captar por medio del espíritu que estaba amarrado a su hombro derecho, una figura femenina se aferraba a su brazo y lloraba constantemente en su oído, eso explicaba los dolores musculares en aquella zona, además de la presión y las náuseas que sentía cuando otra mujer se le acercaba.

Era un caso simple; el espíritu de su amada se aferró a esa mujer, quién trataba en lo posible de reconducir su vida y conocer gente nueva pero el recuerdo de su pareja seguía presente, literalmente.

—Pobre Amidala —murmura tranquilo, para su suerte tanto su trabajo como psicólogo y sus habilidades como psíquico le ayudaban de sobremanera en casos así.

Auron conoce el sentimiento de no superar la muerte de un ser querido, perdió a su primera esposa; Mónica una mujer con carácter y humor de perros pero que le dio unos preciosos 3 años de matrimonio antes de que un accidente de tráfico se la llevara de su lado, aunque no puede maldecir del todo ese día, pudo ver la figura de la muerte llevándose a su esposa y dejar su alma en la tierra.

Desde entonces no puede olvidar aquellos ojos carmesí ocultos a penas por la larga túnica como un manto nocturno; La muerte le sonrió, y para su sorpresa aquella sonrisa era la cosa más bella que pudo ver en toda su vida.

Su habilidad psíquica la tiene desde hace mucho antes, los espíritus siempre le saludaron y a diferencia de lo que Hollywood decía de ellos, todos eran más pacíficos que otra cosa, querían ir al más allá pero el Limbo en el que encontraban los obligaba a aferrarse a algún ser vivo hasta cumplir su propósito, casi siempre lograban hacerlo sin mayores complicaciones, otros como el caso de Amidala y su amante fallecida Dulce requerían un poco más de ayuda de personas como él.

_"¿Quieres que me lleve a la amante?"_

La voz nació desde algún punto al otro lado de la ventana, Auron llevó su mirada hacia ella por instinto aunque su mente le dijo que sería inútil.

—No, puedo hacer esto solo —lo trata de decir como queja, no funciona muy bien, su cuerpo le traiciona sintiendo un hormigueo en su estómago que poco a poco se esparce.

_"Eso te tomará tiempo"_

La voz suena como si hiciera un puchero, algo como él comportándose como un crío ¿qué cojones era eso?

_"Y yo quiero ese tiempo"_

—Te esperas a que me muera —¿y por qué a él le gustaba tanto que fuese así?

_"Eso lo puedo arreglar"_

De pronto la voz se materializa sobre su escritorio, un par de piernas están a cada lado de la silla de Auron, el torso se ha quedado descansando sobre sus papeles de la última sesión, sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo relajado a pesar de que seguro debía haber alguna regla de que él no debía estar ahí, el abrigo negro y largo descendió sobre la madera acomodándose hacia los lados y al final vio su cara, cubierta a penas por una capucha que sólo dejaba ver una sonrisa coqueta y el par de ojos carmesí que tanto habían calado en la mente de Auron desde hace 5 años.

La muerte se ríe, le mira unos momentos antes de entrecerrar los ojos tratando de descifrar lo que había en la mente del psicólogo.

—Estoy trabajando —traga grueso, cada vez que le ve nota a todo su cuerpo temblar y a su mente volverse un caos.

Él enciende todas sus alarmas, las humanas y las psíquicas.

"Venga Auroncito" se inclina hacia el hombre con una mirada sugerente "deja eso que ya está solucionado"

Auron ve como sus manos permanecen en el escritorio atravesando la imagen de La muerte, están justo en sus muslos, y si no fuera porque el cuerpo de aquel ser no existe en este plano ahora mismo estaría tocándolo sin querer.

Aquella sola idea le provocó escalofríos.

Auron carraspea.

—Ni si quiera estás realmente aquí —le recrimina frunciendo el ceño.

La muerte vuelve a reírse, Auron vuelve a temblar, entonces la figura se disuelve delante de sus ojos y una sombra se forma detrás de la puerta de su consulta.

Toca la puerta dos veces y la abre, dejando ver a un hombre en sus buenos treinta, cabello castaño, piel clara ojos celestes, un buzo negro y jeans rasgados; por supuesto, la misma sonrisa coqueta de antes.

Tentar a La muerte le pasaría factura a Auron un día de estos, pero la sensación le fascinaba y aterraba a partes iguales.

—¿Mejor? —La voz por fin sale de unos labios humanos, o lo más parecido a ello, la capucha ya no existe, la larga cola oscura cual abismo marino ha desaparecido y eso hace que los temores de su paste psíquico se calmen caso por completo. La presencia de él ha disminuido bastante, simula demasiado bien ser un humano más pisando la consulta de un psicólogo.

Auron sonríe complacido, se quita con cuidado las gafas de lectura dejándolas sobre el escritorio, recoge los papeles y los apila a un lado con parsimonia, sabe que sus movimientos están siendo observados con atención y eso le encanta.

Tener a la misma muerte coqueteando debería ser hasta aterrador, no solo por su presencia, sino por lo que significaba todo aquello, pero al igual que la vida de un psíquico con los espíritus, las cosas son mucho más calmadas.

Después de todo no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida por lo que le dijo.

—Mejor, ¿quieres pasear?

—Siempre.

Auron camina hasta quedar frente a La muerte, con algo de timidez le toma de la mano con cierta inseguridad de no poder tocarlo, en cuando sus pieles se juntas el aire vuelve a sus pulmones al igual que el valor de entrelazar sus dedos, levanta la mirada perdiéndose en el profundo celeste de sus ojos iguales que el cielo en un día despejado, tan infinito como atrayente.

La muerte le aprieta la mano para comenzar a caminar fuera de la consulta del psicólogo, afuera el clima es templado y perfecto para caminar por el parque, disfrutando de los últimos momentos que compartirían en vida.


	14. Celos; Karma

Entonces la broma de que Lolito y Luzu eran mejores amigos se pasó de la raya, crispó la paciencia de Auron a pesar de que él había comenzado con las mentiritas piadosas; Lolito había perdido la memoria, y como no, Auron aprovechó de comentarle los “ _detalles_ ” de su vida, su matrimonio con Willy, su enemistad con Rubius y Vegetta _triple 7_ y –aunque este comentario no fue idea de Auron- su gran amistad con Luzu.

Y era este último punto el que no le agradaba para nada al psicólogo del pueblo.

Después de todo, Lolito tiende a ser muy cariñoso con sus “ _amigos_ ”, lo sabe de primera mano; constantes abrazos sin aviso, motes cariñosos y visitas esporádicas invadiendo el espacio privado.

Ahora todo eso lo ve en primera línea, pero entre Lolito y Luzu.

—Lolito por favor, mantén distancia —se queja Luzu, cargando al alcalde del pueblo en su espalda.

Acaba de llegar y el pelirrojo se abalanzó a saludarlo con un abrazo por la espalda, rodeando su cuello mientras grita su nombre con cariño.

—¡Pero Luzu! —Se queja Lolito, restregando su mejilla en la del contrario y mirándolo como cachorro —, parece que no te veía hace muchísimo tiempo.

—Ayer me viste —vuelve a quejarse, dobla sus rodillas para que el otro toque suelo y se baje por fin.

Auron siente como una mirada dura se planta sobre él, la mirada castaña de Luzu se tiñe de un brillo rojo vino, una clara amenaza hacia el culpable de toda esta situación. El psicólogo cubre su boca para ahogar una risa por ver la situación del otro.

Aunque poca gracia le hace.

—Bueno, bueno Lolito —Interviene por fin, ambos chicos le miran —, deja que tu amigo respire.

—Eh… —se queja el pelirrojo, aunque al instante ve a quien conoce como su marido.

Rápidamente suelta a Luzu y va corriendo hacia Willy, con los brazos abiertos, gritando su nombre con todas sus fuerzas, espantando al susodicho en el proceso, de un salto esta entre sus brazos estampándolo en el suelo y dejando varios besos en la mejilla ajena.

Poco puede hacer Willy para quitárselo de encima y sólo se resigna a ello. Agradece a los dioses que no trajo a su esposa a este encuentro, o tendía muchos problemas, a su alrededor el resto de chicos se ríe por la tierna escena.

—Esta vez se pasaron —se queja Luzu, acomodando sus ropas. —Yo amigo de Lolito…

E iba a seguir quejándose hasta que nota como el rostro de Auron no hay rastro de risa o que se esté burlando de su situación, al contrario, el ceño notoriamente fruncido junto a la mueca de disgusto total complementan perfecto con la postura rígida de todo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta el castaño alzando una ceja.

Auron chasquea la lengua, con muy pocas ganas de exteriorizar sus sentimientos ahora mismo.

—Ten presente que todo esto fue idea tuya —le reclama Luzu frunciendo el ceño, aunque no está enojado.

—El de la idea fue Alex, yo solo le dije lo de Willy —corrige como si fuera muy importante puntualizar ello.

—Y lo de Vege y Rub

—Bueno, eso también —vale, que la mayoría de la broma había sido idea de Auron y que Alex junto a Fargan habían sido cómplices (bastante activos) de todo el asunto.

No quitaba el hecho de que Auron no planeo que Luzu y Lolito fuesen súper amigos, mucho menos de que frente a su cara estuvieran tan cercanos, abrazándose y dejando que Lolito le dice esos besos en la mejilla.

¿Por qué demonios Luzu se dejaba?

—Maldita sea —murmura el castaño, sacando de sus pensamientos al psicólogo, masajea lentamente su hombro —, Lolito tiende demasiada fuerza…

En ese momento Auron entiende que aunque Luzu quisiera sacárselo de encima no podría, Lolito tiene mucha fuerza y Luzu no es violento por naturaleza.

Su niño, incluso contra quienes odia, es considerado sin querer.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo un poco molesto, no creí jamás que recibiría cariño de Lolito —un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Luzu. Menos mal que Willy apareció en escena o habría caído al suelo con el alcalde tarde o temprano.

Auron se acercó a Luzu colocando su mano sobre su hombro, examinando un poco la posible lesión.

—No es nada…

Pero antes de que Luzu pudiera decirle algo más, la otra mano de Auron se posa sobre su mejilla, la extraña textura de su piel anaranjada le provoca un sobresalto al castaño más no se mueve de su lugar, está expectante a lo que vaya a hacer Auron.

El pulgar del más bajo acaricia su mejilla con cariño dejando un pequeño rastro de sustancia viscosa sobre la piel clara del otro, seguido de eso, Luzu se ve obligado a bajar la vista encontrándose con la mirada oscura del otro debido a la maldición, pero aun así, puede ver como se cristalizan sus sentimientos, una mezcla entre preocupación y molestia se enfocan en él.

Antes de darse cuenta Auron ha juntado sus bocas en lo que comienza como un beso superficial que poco a poco demanda por más cercanía. Luzu mueve sus labios por inercia contra los ajenos, abriendo la boca para saborear la dulzura que desprende Auron, puede jurar que es miel.

Luzu posa una de sus manos en la nuca de Auron para atraerlo a él, rodeando también su cintura por si se le ocurría separarse, ahora que él había dado el primer paso, no le dejaría ir.

Auron dobló las rodillas y atrajo con su mano el rostro de Luzu de manera que pudiera intensificar el beso, abrió sus labios permitiéndole pasar su lengua por su boca de manera que ahora los suspiros que se le escapaban terminaban en la garganta del otro.

Se separaron unos instantes, Luzu necesitaba mirarle a los ojos, apreciar su rostro luego de haberle besado de esa manera.

El rostro de Auron estaba encendido en un amarillo poderoso, acompañado de varias gotas de miel recorriendo el borde de su cara, lo que pudo asumir era sudor.

—¿Qué…?

Auron se apartó un poco más del otro esta vez mirando en dirección donde Lolito se había marchado antes, dejando con la duda en la boca a Luzu.

—¡Lolito, olvidé decirte una cosa! —le grita, aferrando sus manos en los brazos de Luzu sin darse cuenta. El alcalde se levanta del suelo por unos momentos, dejando de abrazar a Willy, en cuanto mira a su mano derecha le sonríe — ¡Tu mejor amigo Luzu tiene novio y soy yo!

Todo Karmaland puede escuchar eso, todas las miradas se concentran en la _nueva_ pareja, sin saber si sería la continuidad de la broma que Auron junto a Alexby y Fargan había organizado o algo más.

—Eso puedo ver ¡Felicidades! —Lolito da un aplauso mientras ríe un poco — Que mi mejor amigo y mi mano derecha estén _alaísimo_ es maravilloso.

Auron le regaló una sonrisa satisfecho con su trabajo, con eso podía pedirle a Lolito que mantuviera distancia de Luzu y seguir disfrutando de la broma que había hecho con la pérdida de memoria.

—¿Disculpa?

Casi olvida a Luzu, su tono de sorpresa le llamó la atención, y un ‘ _ups’_ salió de sus labios.

—Mira Luzu, así te libras de que Lolito este encima de ti.

—Había otras maneras de —pero Luzu hace una pausa, como si su cabeza estuviera conectando hechos recientes, y en efecto, la mala cara de Auron de antes, que no se estuviera riendo de su mal rato con Lolito y en cambio le comiera la boca sin previo aviso debía significar algo. —Celos…

El psicólogo se muerde el labio inferior, por un momento esperó que todo pasara como un impulso, y es que ni el mismo se permitió declarar que estaba celoso.

—Tú estabas…

—Sí, sí, muy listo ahora ven aquí —Auron toma el borde de la ropa de Luzu para volver a besarlo.

Y Luzu poco hace para resistirse, o dejar de sonreír por la idea de que su Auroncito por celos de un par de abrazos inocentes había _marcado territorio_ frente a todo Karmaland. Le correspondió todos y cada uno de los besos que pudo, saboreando lo dulce de sus labios y disfrutando de como su rostro se encendía tal como una antorcha en medio de una noche oscura.

—¡Iros a un motel! —les grita Alexby ya bastante incómodo.

Esos dos se estaban comiendo en medio del campo frente a todos ellos, muy lindo y todo que ya estén juntos y que se quieran pero un poco de respeto a quienes no tenían esa suerte.

El resto comenzó a reírse por ello, notando como tanto Auron como Luzu se avergonzaron demasiado, separándose en el proceso, lo suficiente como para dejar de querer comerse la boca sin descaro, pero no tanto como para decir que era simple impulso todo.

—¡Calla puerco! —se queja Auron, sonrojado pero bastante a gusto con el hecho de haber marcado territorio.

Las risas se hacen más fuertes, y Auron iba a volver a decirles algo hasta que la mano de Luzu toma su muñeca y comienza a caminar tirando de su brazo en el proceso. La duda se clava en su rostro, mira al castaño pero no logra ver su cara, camina justo delante de él en silencio.

—Luzu

Le habla pero el otro no le responde en absoluto.

—Oye, Luzu, te estoy hablando —le regaña, tirando de su propio brazo para que el otro se voltee a verle. —¿A dónde me llevas?

—A tu casa, está más cerca.

—¿Como? —y su rostro se vuelve a encender, entiende por qué van ahí, y la idea no le desagrada para nada, sólo no esperó que el otro quisiera continuar tan pronto con el asunto.

—No pienso dejar lo de antes así como así.

—Yo tampoco —y con eso dicho le jala del brazo para que le mire a los ojos de una vez por todas.

Luzu, al igual que él está con las mejillas encendidas, la sorpresa en su rostro oculta parcialmente por la capucha negra de su chaqueta permitía que sólo Auron tuviese la oportunidad de notar esa expresión.

Auron le sonríe con notable ternura, a saber en qué momento decidió exteriorizar sus sentimientos de aquella forma, se había dicho a sí mismo que aquella revelación sobre su amor por Luzu se quedaría en su mente. Pero las cosas en Karmaland casi nunca iban como las planeaba, desde querer vivir por su cuenta, hasta ver a todo el pueblo en llamas, todo se torcía.

Y, casualmente, siempre volvía al punto de tener que lidiar con Luzu, con su presencia, y los sentimientos que desarrollo a lo largo del tiempo.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la casa de Auron, conversaron de temas triviales mientras por dentro se comían las ansias de llegar, de estar a solas, de permitirse expresar todo el cariño que habían reprimido desde hace tiempo, cuando el orgullo, el dolor y la falta de comunicación los separó por tanto tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auron Celoso es precioso uwu   
> Adoro a mis tóxicos.


	15. Hilo rojo/SoulMate; Emocional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Universo alterno ;; Angst ;; Hurt and confort

Ahí estaba de nuevo, en la muñeca se le marcaron hematomas oscuros parecidos a unos gruesos dedos, puede jurar que sus huesos crujieron, soltó un grito por el susto y por el dolor repentino, sentía ganas de llorar y no sabe del todo por qué.

¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando a su alma gemela?

Corrió a la cocina para sacar hielo de su refrigerador, lo puso en un bol y metió su mano todo lo que pudo dentro, el alivio vino a los segundos lo que también calmó las ganas de llorar.

Un pesado sentimiento se instaló en su pecho, la angustia que siente ahora mismo en su garganta puede ser propia o ajena, no lo sabe.

Pronto la sensación se va, dejándolo vació y con la única muestra de aquel episodio las marcas en su muñeca. La tantea con los dedos, al igual que las otras veces, repartiendo caricias suaves alrededor de la herida, tampoco sabe si esto funciona, se volvió una costumbre desde que llegó a la edad en que comparte las emociones y las heridas de su alma gemela.

A los 15 sucede aproximadamente, comienzas a tener dentro emociones que no son tuyas y puedes transmitir las propias a tu alma gemela, sea para ayudarle, sea para pedir ayuda. Junto a todo eso vienen las heridas compartidas, cada herida hecha después de los 15 se reflejaba en tu alma gemela.

Y era una completa mierda según Auron, pues por mucho que él se cuidara de los accidentes desde que le explicaron aquella conexión; su alma gemela parecía no querer cooperar, siempre tenía marcas de golpes en su cuerpo.

.

—¿De nuevo? —se queja Mónica mirando como el rostro de su amigo contraerse de dolor, le toma el brazo y puede ver las marcas se un par de dedos en su antebrazo.

—No sé qué mierda le pasa pero cada día tiene una nueva herida este imbécil —Auron se muerde el labio mientras el dolor pasa, deja escapar un suspiro de alivio una vez deja de sentirlo, e inevitablemente deja caricias alrededor de los moretones que se formaron.

—Tu alma gemela vive en muchos problemas.

—Ya, no todos tenemos tu suerte Mónica.

Ella rueda los ojos, pero no puede evitar sonreír.

Su caso había salido de una novela romántica, su mejor amiga de la infancia resultó ser su alma gemela, suerte de ellas que siempre estuvieron una junto a la otra.

Auron no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien era ni de dónde demonios estaba su alma gemela, de hecho, poca gente lograba conocerla en los primeros 20 años de vida, es por eso que el caso de Mónica y su actual pareja Lana era muy extraño.

—Eres una perra con suerte.

—Lo sé nene.

Mónica vuelve a reír. Saca de su bolso una pomada para su amigo, desde que le conoce sabe de las heridas que tiene y siempre le lleva alguna de esas medicinas caseras que venden en su farmacia familiar, el chico se unta un poco y continua con las caricias.

Por primera vez desde sus 15 siente algo cálido dentro de su pecho, algo parecido a la gratitud, es leve, se asemeja a una caricia superficial bastante tímida, casi siente que le pide permiso y perdón por todo.

Auron se toca el pecho, sus emociones se mezclan, hace unos segundos estaba harta ya de aguantarse los golpes pero ahora mismo solo quiere abrazar a su alma gemela, siente el miedo, la pena pero sobre todo le pide disculpas. Cierra los ojos colocando su mano sobre el hematoma con cuidado y trata de transmitirle alivio, calma y tranquilidad; siente que es el mejor mensaje que puede enviarle en estos momentos.

—¿Y esa cara?

—Hoy está diferente —murmura Auron con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mónica deja de preguntar, deja que Auron se concentre en lo que sea que está compartiendo con su alma gemela.

.

Por varios meses no recibió emociones de su parte, y tampoco pudo ver alguna herida nueva y si bien era un alivio para su cuerpo (y el dinero que se gastaba en los medicamentos) también le vino preocupación al no saber nada de su alma gemela, ni emociones, ni hematomas, ni cortes, nada.

¿Estaría bien?

Seguro que algo le ha pasado, Auron estaba seguro de que a su alma gemela recibía acoso de alguien, jamás supo cómo ayudarlo, solo puede enviarle sentimientos positivos los cuales pocas veces eran correspondidos.

Pero recibir absolutamente nada era de las peores cosas que había sentido en su vida, aunque sea un corte, uno pequeño, algo que le indicara que estaba vivo aún.

—Venga idiota —murmura enviando la preocupación que le está abrumando hacia su alma gemela — haz algo, lo que sea.

La preocupación se vuelve angustia y pronto se torna en miedo, pero no recibe nada de vuelta, cierra los ojos y hace presión sobre la muñeca que siempre era lastimada, de sus labios salen varios murmullos rogando por sentir algo que no fuera propio.

—Por favor...

De pronto abre sus ojos, su pecho se inunda de una calma enorme que poco a poco se esparce por su cuerpo, se da cuenta que no estaba respirando, toma una bocarada de aire para aliviar sus pulmones, sus músculos se relajan y una risa nerviosa se le escapa de sus labios.

—Eres un cerdo, de verdad —le dice a la nada, un par de lágrimas amenazan con escaparse pero lo impide con el torso de la mano.

—¿Estás bien?

Escucha una voz masculina bastante suave cerca de él, una mano se extiende delante de él junto a un pañuelo de tela gastado.

Auron levanta la vista de golpe encontrándose con un par de ojos singulares que le observan, uno es rojo el otro celeste. Y joder, es precioso a pesar de las vendas que asoman en sus brazos.

Viste de negro, con una capucha y en su espalda tiene una mochila de viaje.

—Ah... Sí, solo fue un susto —hace un ademán con la mano rechazando el pañuelo, aunque no puede despegar sus ojos de su rostro.

—Uno bastante grande ¿no?

Oh por todo el maldito infierno, acaba de reírse de la manera más encantadora posible.

—Sí, cosas de alma gemela.

Auron necesita desviar la mirada hacia el suelo, teme que el nerviosismo que comienza a sentir lo sienta su alma gemela. Mira que estar a punto de llorar por no sentirla y ahora toda su atención se vaya a un extraño solo por tener una cara bonita...

—Oh, ¿le pasó algo?

—Al parecer no...

Auron cubre su muñeca con la manga, acaba de recordar que aún le quedan marcas de la última herida.

—Es un alivio —el extraño de bonita sonrisa se sienta a su lado.

Están en una cafetería, casi no hay gente alrededor, probablemente por la hora. Auron termina de secar sus propias lágrimas y regula su respiración.

—La verdad es que siempre le pasan cosas —comenta con más tranquilidad, en casos así, suele hablar con Mónica pero ella hoy está en una cita con Lana. —, heridas y esas cosas pero hace poco que no siento nada y me asusté.

No puede evitar sentirse ridículo por eso, lo único que recibe de su alma gemela son esas heridas, la única prueba de que está unido a otra persona son esos hematomas.

—Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa.

—Lo es —la voz del extraño se vuelve entrecortada y angustiosa, mismo sentimiento que comienza a surgir en el corazón de Auron, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y esta vez no puede detenerlas, sus labios comienzan a temblar y lo único que puede salir de ellos es un susurro.

—Qué hijo de puta.

El extraño baja la mirada al suelo, juega con sus manos en un intento de calmar sus nervios y culpa, sin querer envía todo aquello a quien tiene al lado lo que intensifica todas sus emociones.

Pero todo se vuelve blanco en el momento en que siente un par de brazos alrededor de sus hombros, Auron oculta su rostro en su cuello donde deja que terminen de caer las lágrimas que tantas otras veces se ha tragado al no ser propias, porque no cree tener el derecho de liberar aquella carga emocional si su alma gemela no puede hacerlo por sí mismo.

—Yo, de verdad, de verdad lo...

—Cállate —le corta y se aferra a su cuerpo. — Ahora todo está bien…

El otro tiembla pero accede, cierra los ojos y tímidamente pone sus manos en su espalda. En este momento lo único que sienten ambos es un enorme alivio por estar el uno junto al otro.


	16. Encarcelados; Roto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Segunda parte de "Emocional";; AU de almas gemelas;; Hurt/Confort

Todo lo que conoce son las rejas, el horario de la cárcel y a los guardias y presas del lugar, son lo más cercano que tiene a una familia. Su madre tampoco conocía más allá, su existencia se basó en los delitos, la vida en la calle y cumplir el resto en una celda. Él tampoco fue producto del amor, por lo menos no bajo aquellas condiciones, según las demás presas tener sexo con un guardia le daba ciertas ventajas (como favores y status dentro de la cárcel) pero se iban a la mierda cuando terminaban en un embarazo; cuando los altos cargos te descubrían la vigilancia aumentaba en tú y en tu sector.

Eso hizo bastante "popular" a su madre, y obviamente, a su "padre" lo sacaron del recinto. El poco tiempo que pasó con su madre la veía llena de heridas en su cuerpo, más tarde entendió que muchas no eran propias, al parecer su alma gemela también recibía golpes constantes.

¿Qué había de bueno en esa conexión? La gente tenía que lidiar con su propia mierda, ¿Para qué más? Qué sentido tenía todo eso.

Cuando cumplió suficiente edad para no depender de su madre la cárcel lo asignó a un orfanato, lo que no mejoró nada su situación, el ambiente seguía rodeado de rejas invisibles, normas estrictas y poco cariño.

A los 7 supo que su madre murió. Un año después la familia de su padre intentó adoptarlo pero perdieron el juicio, los intentos de adopción terminaron cuando cumplió los 10, las probabilidades de ser adoptado bajaron en picada, de todas formas a esa edad ya no quería convivir con gente, se aisló en el orfanato, lo que solo parecía una provocación por parte de los otros niños, el acoso comenzó en ese momento.

Vaya mierda de vida.

Poco sabía de las almas gemelas, a la edad de 15 sintió ansiedad y nerviosismo, pero no era suyo, la conexión emocional que tenía con alguna persona en alguna parte del mundo le transmitía la emoción de saber que alguien comparte tus sentimientos.

¿Qué tenía eso de bueno?

Aquella pobre persona iba a sentir su angustia desde ahora en adelante si saber la raíz de ello, sin hacer nada para merecerlo, y ¿tenía que aceptar sin más?

A eso se le sumaba la culpa de que debido a los constantes maltratos en su vida diaria el otro tendría que solo aguantarse. Esperaba jamás conocerlo o le debería demasiadas disculpas por todo lo que debería aguantarse por tener las almas unidas.

Otro día y otra marca en su cuerpo, el mayor del orfanato se la había jurado desde hace mucho tiempo, Luzu ya no sabe por qué comenzó y no le importaba del todo.

Claro, esto hasta que sintió la preocupación de su alma gemela, por el amor de Dios, ¿Por qué le enviaba esto? debería estar enojado o furioso o mandarle odio, lo que sea pero...

¿Después de todo estaba preocupado?

—Deja eso —murmura para sí mismo, cierra los ojos, cubre la marca en su muñeca y como puede trata de bloquear el dolor que siente junto a la culpa.

Lo siguiente que siente son leves caricias alrededor de la herida, son tímidas y superficiales, de hecho, ni si quiera debería sentirlas, pero ahí están, como una mano fantasma sobre sus hematomas.

La situación se repite con cada golpe, con los moretones y con los cortes que recibe cada semana, por varios años lo único que puede enviarle son heridas y miedo; lamenta cada momento no poder hacer más, solo aguantarse hasta que alguna de las cuidadoras viene a detenerlos y curarle las heridas.

Pero no llora, Luzu no se permite llorar ¿cómo podría? Su alma gemela se está aguantando toda su mierda, no se lo merece.

.

Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad su tiempo en aquel orfanato había llegado a su fin y al igual que en toda su vida no tenía un objetivo claro, ni trabajo, solo los estudios básicos. Lo único propio que posee son las emociones que le envía su alma gemela de vez en cuando se hace daño, y ni eso le pertenece del todo.

Luzu no ve un camino para él, no ve un futuro que no esté alejado de las rejas que han invadido su vida desde su nacimiento. Está perdido.

¿Acaso tiene derecho a un futuro?

Con el poco dinero que le entregaron y su equipaje se encaminó hacia la ciudad más cercana en busca de algo para él lejos de las rejas; no importa lo que sea, en el fondo quiere que algo ahí afuera sea sólo para él.

Y por varios meses descubrió lo que era la paz, convivió consigo mismo y sintió miedo de lo extrañamente bien que se siente no estar con nadie más, ni con sus hermanos del orfanato, ni con las cuidadoras, ni el ruido de los autos, ni los policías que visitaban constantemente el lugar, nada.

Sólo él y el camino incierto hasta el ruido de la ciudad.

.

Llegó temprano a una cafetería, estaba casi vacía lo que era perfecto para su nuevo descubrimiento, le gusta demasiado estar solo. Pidió un café americano y se quedó cerca de una ventana esperando, en todos los meses que estuvo viajando solo con su mochila no había tenido ninguna herida o se había sentido mal, lo que era perfecto para darle un descanso a su alma gemela, quería disculparse pero pensó que lo mejor que podría darle era un respiro de sus problemas, un tiempo donde no tuviera que consolar a un extraño con quién no había elegido aquella conexión.

Podría hacer esto por mucho tiempo, ¿su alma gemela estaría bien? Ahora que no debe aguantar sus golpes y sus cortes, Luzu espera que las cosas en su vida estén bien sin la carga que él representa.

En cuanto terminó de pensar aquello una abrumadora sensación de abandono vino a su pecho, preocupación mezclada con tristeza lo azotó con brusquedad, algo espeso amenazaba con quedarse en su garganta; Luzu conoce muy bien esa sensación, son las mismas emociones que ha enviado a su Alma gemela todos estos años, ¿Así se siente? ¿Era así de horrible siempre?

Pone la mano en su pecho y cierra sus ojos, sabe cómo lidiar con esto, lo sabe mejor que nadie, hace sus ejercicios de respiración para relajar su cuerpo y enviar calma a su pobre alma gemela; reza porque esto sirva, porque le ayude a pasar el mal trago que le aqueja.

Por fin es de ayuda para esa persona.

Cerca de donde está escucha la voz de un hombre que rodea su edad, parece estar a punto de llorar a pesar de la sonrisa de alivio que asoma en su rostro, su cuerpo se mueve por inercia hacia él y le ofrece un pañuelo.

—¿Estás bien?

Le pregunta con timidez, en cuanto sus ojos se conectan Luzu entiende por qué sus pies lo llevaron a aquella ciudad, por qué quiso entrar a esa cafetería a pesar de haber otras opciones a lo largo de la calle.

Aquel hombre es su alma gemela.

De pronto la cárcel mental que aun envolvía las emociones de Luzu se rompe delante de sus ojos.

Ya no quiere estar solo.

Quiere estar con él.


	17. Intercambio de cuerpos; Maldito recordatorio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Canon divergente

Las cosas entre Auron y Luzu habían mejorado demasiado en poco tiempo, a pesar de que Luzu alargó las conversaciones sobre quitarle la maldición más por juego que por maldad, tener a Auron detrás rogándole por cosas le gustaba más de lo que se permite admitir en voz alta.

Fijaron una fecha, una donde ya no debían conversar más, solo juntarse para dar por terminado aquel conflicto que aún quedaba entre ellos, a pesar de que ambos se habían acostumbrado a la apariencia de Auron, un ser de lava.

Luzu le rezó a los Dioses Oscuros para que le dijeran la manera de revertirlo, a ellos no les gustó la idea, se resistieron aclarar sus dudas y puede jurar que aquel día en que todo le salió más fue una advertencia de ellos para que dejara de pedir algo como eso.

Aun así, días antes de la fecha que habían fijado, los Dioses le dejaron un mensaje sobre la última botella de la maldición; había la posibilidad de revertir el asunto sí se hacían ciertos pasos en un orden en específico, Luzu dudó por momentos pero dado la insistencia de ante y que les había prometido no pedirles más cosas por un largo tiempo, entendió que era un favor que tarde o temprano se lo cobrarían de alguna forma.

¿Quién sabe? En Karmaland las cosas son impredecibles.

Finalmente se juntaron, organizaron todo el asunto e iniciaron el proceso para revertir todo. El ritual salió bien, y entre ellos se dieron el tiempo de criar a un nuevo chocobo juntos ya que el de Auron falleció por un accidente.

—En una semana debería estar todo en orden —Le comenta Luzu al final del día.

—Gracias Luzu.

—Y cuida a ese Chobobo por el amor a los Dioses.

Auron se ríe, rueda los ojos y comienza a mover las manos.

—¡No sé que tengo yo con los chocobos!

—Eres un desastre —murmura Luzu comenzando a reírse con él.

.

Esa misma noche, Luzu tuvo pesadillas, los dioses oscuros no lo dejaron en paz, lo persiguieron hasta el cansancio, el chico no pudo encontrar tranquilidad en su cama. Era lo que recibía por hacer aquellos tratos.

.

Auron por su parte tampoco pudo dormir, la incomodidad de su cuerpo y los gritos que escuchaba en su cabeza le privaron del sueño, despertaba a ratos por sobresaltos, sentía caer mientras huía de las voces.

.

Y los Dioses Oscuros se reían a sus anchas por la lección que habían enviado a los "héroes" de Karmaland. Una cosa pequeña para que aquel con el cual habían cerrado un trato no crea que puede ir y pedir cualquier cosa como si ellos estuvieran a su servicio, no por nada les piden sacrificios para conceder favores.

Los dioses oscuros no están para ver historias de amor trágicas, ellos vienen aquí a ayudar a crear el caos en las tranquilas tierras de Karmaland.

.

Cuando el sol se dignó a iluminar las ventanas de la casa de Luzu este no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos, sintiéndose pesado, como si su cuerpo no fuera suyo, se removió en su cama sintiendo las sabanas pegadas a su cuerpo, y calor ¿hacía tanto calor? no era verano.

En cuanto pudo ver una de sus manos ahogó un grito de asombro.

¿Qué mierda era eso?

Azul.

Su puta mano era azul.

Pero liquida y tibia.

¿Acaso era...?

—L-Lava...

Luzu se levanta rápidamente de la cama, tropezando con las sabanas pegadas a su cuerpo, se pone nervioso y siente como aquel liquido espeso se esparce mucho más sobre el suelo, haciendo más difícil moverse por sí solo.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

¿Qué había pasado durante la noche?

Alguien tocó la puerta de su casa, Luzu miró como pudo por las ventanas por si se asomaba algo pero no logró ponerse más que de rodillas en el suelo, un líquido extraño resbalaba por sus labios cayendo al suelo y manchándolo de negro.

—¡Luzu!¡Hombre, Luzu! —gritaba Auron del otro lado golpeando más fuerte la puerta. —Tienes que verme.

Se nota en su voz alegría, lo más seguro es que su apariencia ya era la de antes, Luzu no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al pensar que él había querido mostrárselo primero, sin embargo su sonrisa se derritió sobre el suelo, más de aquel liquido negro resbaló por su rostro terminando en el suelo.

—¿Luzu?

—¡Auron!

Grita con todas sus fuerzas, siente como su voz se va en un hilo al final que provoca un silencio en toda la casa. Dos golpes secos se sienten en la pared y pronto la luz se cuela por el agujero que acaba de formarse.

Auron asoma por el hoyo con un rostro mortificado, como su su mente le hubiese mostrado una imagen terrorífica, con pico en mano y su apariencia original, sin lava, sin ojos oscuros, con su playera negra y simple.

El Auron que conoció hace tanto tiempo, pero con aquel rostro no era la común apatía y ganas de hacer travesuras a sus compañeros; es miedo.

—Luzu, mi niño —susurra corriendo en su dirección, pone sus manos en lo que reconoce como sus mejillas, se hunden un poco en la nueva sustancia y puede jurar que la mirada de Luzu se cae como si fueran lágrimas. —¿Qué es esto?

Es ver la tristeza personificada en su niño.

—Los Dioses Oscuros — logra decir a duras penas, su cuerpo se sigue repartiendo entre su pijama. — Ellos...

—Entiendo —le corta, envolviendo su cuerpo entre sus brazos para calmarlo, toda aquella imagen le golpeaba los sentidos, como si fuera un recordatorio de que rompió la confianza ciega que este tenía en él; invirtiendo los papeles, para darle a Auron las consecuencias de sus actos.

Sí, entre ellos dos las cosas están saldadas y superadas; pero los Dioses Oscuros no olvidaban.


	18. Usando la ropa del otro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El día 18 son canciones y solo compartí un par de canciones en twitter, así que saltamos directamente al día 19 que por el momento no tiene titulo y cuenta con dos partes más.

Se removió entre las sabanas tratando de quitarse el sueño y la flojera del cuerpo, aunque fue en vano, estaba demasiado cómodo entre sus mantas y el peso extra que tiene sobre su pecho lo siente muy agradable como para quitarlo. Así que en vez de salirse de la cama rodeó con sus brazos aquel peso sintiendo como se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo, acomodó su cabeza sobre la almohada enterrando su nariz en lo que reconoció como cabello, un fuerte olor a shampoo masculino inundó sus fosas nasales; reconoce aquel aroma.

"¿Auron?" murmura, abriendo los ojos encontrándose con una mata de cabello negro y entre ellos un mechón anaranjado.

"Cinco minutos más" se queja el otro, enrollando sus piernas entre las de Luzu y hundiendo su nariz en su cuello.

"Un momento..." susurra, tantea con sus manos reconociendo el cuerpo de Auron, su antiguo vecino, el culpable de su transformación en evil y por sobre todo el que le quitaba el sueño todas las noches.

¿Qué carajos hace en su cama?

"Calla Luzu quiero dormir"

"Lo siento..." le responde por inercia "No, espera, Auron ¿Qué haces?"

"Ya te lo dije Luzu, durmiendo" se queja, quiere seguir durmiendo sobre Luzu pero el castaño comienza a moverse confundido porque invade su cama.

Luzu se remueve y trata de levantarse, recién se da cuenta de que no trae la parte superior de su pijama, la sangre se le sube a la cabeza y mueve su mirada sobre su cama tratando de entender qué demonios está pasando. ¿Por qué no recuerda nada?

"Me refiero..." se corta ¿qué iba a preguntar exactamente? ve su cama desordenada, casi no tiene ropa y por lo que puede ver en Auron, él tampoco se ve con demasiada, espera que no esté desnudo del todo.

Más por qué sí es el caso se odiará por no recordad la forma de su cuerpo sin tanta tela encima. Lo admite, lo que le molesta no es la situación sino que no recuerda cómo es que tiene a Auron en su cama de aquella forma.

"No" La voz de Auron le detiene los pensamientos, posiblemente le leyó el rostro confundido y molesto. "No hubo sexo"

"Yo no..."

"Si lo tienes escrito en toda la puta cara" comienza a reír, suena bastante diferente, se nota que recién está despertando, es la primera vez que oye su risa somnolienta.

Suena precioso.

"Entonces por qué..."

"Es verano y hace calor" le vuelve a cortar deslizando las mantas para mostrar que lleva la ropa interior.

Luzu no recuerda tanto calor durante la noche. Bueno, no recuerda nada, así que no puede recriminarle por ese argumento, aun así deja que su mirada se quede más segundos de los necesarios en la entrepierna de Auron, no por lujuria o algo así, solo se pierde en sus pensamientos y ahí se quedaron sus ojos.

"bebí ¿no?"

"Como si no hubiera un mañana"

Iba a volver a preguntar sobre si le hizo algo a él pero alguien toca la puerta de su casa, extrañado por que llegara hasta ahí, ¿y las torretas? no recuerda haberlas desactivado.

Bueno, su mente ahora mismo no es confiable.

"Eh Luzu" la voz de Vegetta resuena al otro lado, el castaño se tensa, sus ojos van del bien formado cuerpo de Auron a su puerta.

"Es muy temprano" se queja Auron volviendo a recostarse en la cama sin intensiones de levantarse aún, ha dormido mejor que muchos días y va a provechar.

"¡Voy!" le responde apartando las mantas y buscando algo de ropa cerca para ir a abrirle.

"¿Qué haces gorrino?" vuelve a quejarse Auron cubriéndose hasta el cuello con las mantas.

Una cosa es estar en ropa interior junto a Luzu y una muy diferente es que vengan otros a verle.

"Tengo que abrirle" aclara el castaño como su fuera lo más normal, sin fijarse mucho toma una polera negra y sus pantalones de pijama.

"Pero avisa para ponerme algo" le regaña, hundiendo su cara en la almohada dejando un solo ojo abierto para no perder detalle de como el hombre se vestía mientras caminaba.

Anoche no pudo ver muy bien cómo se desvestía entre la borrachera y la poca luz del cuarto.

"Oh, cierto "tiene la mente en cualquier parte. Casi cae al caminar y se pone la polera oscura, mira de reojo como el otro está cubierto por completo por las mantas. Abre la puerta y se encuentra con su amigo Vegetta. "Vege, hombre, ¿Cómo tu por aquí?"

"Pues por cómo te vi anoche..." La mirada de Vegetta recorre el cuerpo de Luzu junto a una pequeña sonrisa que poco a poco sugiere algo más "Linda polera, Luzu"

"¿Cómo?" El castaño baja la mirada notando que aquella polera no es suya, demonios, es de Auron.

Negra y con aquel estampado de una mano mostrando el dedo del medio, simple y ligeramente ofensiva, justo como a ese hombre le gusta vestir.

"Buenos días Vege"

Ambos se voltean a ver dentro de casa encontrándose con Auron vestido hasta donde alcanzan a ver con un poleron de buzo negro que le queda un poco grande, lo que cubre muy poco de sus piernas.

"Bueno, me preocupé por nada" suelta Vegetta dando dos palmadas en el hombro de Luzu a modo de felicitaciones. "Nos vemos luego, los dejo solos"

Luzu traga grueso, su mirada se volvió a perder en Auron, y sus pensamientos se mezclan entre la visita por preocupación de su amigo (lo que implica que ayer estaba bastante mal y seguro borracho) y la tontería que ha hecho Auron ahora.

¿Para qué se puso su poleron? y sobre todo ¿Por qué se asomó a la puerta de aquella manera?

"De verdad Auron..." suspira. Masajea el puente de su nariz y cierra la puerta de su casa. Aún está durmiendo, seguro es eso.

"¿Qué?"

"Mira, no voy a preguntar, me vuelvo a la cama" Luzu arrastró los pies hasta su colchón metiéndose tal cual entre sus mantas y hundiendo la cabeza en su almohada.

Auron se acerca a ese lado de la cama haciendo una mueca de disgusto, él esperaba una reacción de Luzu, una más exagerada, algo que le dijera que el pequeño impulso de ponerse su poleron y nada más le provocaría algo.

Lo que sea.

Venga Luzu.

La mano del castaño tomó el poleron y lo subió sólo para verificar si en efecto solo traía su poleron o no. Se lo imaginó, ni si quiera Auron sería tan guarro como para quitarse los boxers solo para hacerle una broma.

"¿Querías ver algo?" se ríe Auron. Luzu está completamente sonrojado, plus; su ceño fruncido al llevarse una ligera decepción con el resultado.

Si es que Luzu también es un niño.

"Metete a la cama"

"Creí que preguntarías que paso anoche"

"Luego, ahora quiero dormir"

Auron vuelve a reírse, le toca el costado con el dedo para que se aparte de la cama y meterse en el hueco que queda entre las mantas y sus brazos. Se acomoda enredando sus piernas con las de Luzu para que no se aleje mientras duerme, se asegura de tener sus manos a la altura de la cintura que es donde queda más cómodo, además de volver a dejar su cabeza sobre su pecho, la mejor almohada que pudo descubrir anoche.

Luzu le permite acomodarse como mejor le parezca, deja de lado sus pensamientos y dudas, sólo quiere dedicarse a disfrutar de tener a Auron entre sus brazos y en su cama de aquella forma. Entierra su nariz en sus cabellos para memorizar aquel aroma tan característico, y envuelve con sus brazos su cuerpo mientras lo cubre con las mantas para que no pase frio. Algo difícil porque si no fuera por la ropa, podría sentir toda su piel al contacto.

Ninguno se ha quitado la ropa del otro, de alguna manera el despiste de Luzu y la broma de Auron les terminó agradando.


	19. Canciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me secó el cerebro así que les dejo una lista de canciones que me recuerdan a ellos.

**De Luzu a Auron.**

[Morat - Para que nadie se entere.](https://youtu.be/3xku7rASoz4)

**De Auron a Luzu.**

[Morat - La ultima vez.](https://youtu.be/1I7i-wA3QJw)

**Ambos.**

[Maroon 5 - Maps.](https://youtu.be/X2mQk2HSL_4)

[Maroon 5 - Memories.](https://youtu.be/ACYTv4PyfwM)

**Bonus:** Recordé que una vez Auron le dijo a Luzu que coquetea a la antigua (o algo así) cuando hablaba sobre su relación con Lanita mientras que Auron ya estaba casado y con nieta xD

**De Luzu a Auron.**

[Queen - Old fashoned Lover boy](https://youtu.be/OC1UK2uzyOI)

**Bonus 2** : Hice un animatic cortito de una canción que no se las sugerí en su momento xDD

[Mon LaFerte - Tu falta de querer.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WT-VE9OyAJk)


	20. Cumpleaños; Incertidumbre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Precuela del one-shot de ayer;; Mención del WillFargexby.

Luzu suele planear cosas grandes para eventos así, y le gusta que sean significativas para la otra persona, que al otro abrir su regalo sienta que es perfecto y que es justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Auron lo sabe, ese hombre es un detallista como pocos ha llegado a conocer en su vida. Y hasta cierto punto es algo que adora demasiado en su niño, hasta que le toca a él darle un regalo para su cumpleaños; saben los Dioses cuánto se está complicando la existencia con esa sola idea.

Ni Auron ni quién escribe esto saben que pueden de darle como obsequio a alguien como Luzu a pesar de que ya han barajado un par de ideas posibles, descartan algo para Manolo, aunque Auron adore al cerdo ya jugó antes esa carta, ahora que las cosas con Luzu van viento en popa y están a nada de compartir campaña electoral (sin mencionar que han ido codo a codo haciendo algunas pequeñas bromas a los integrantes del querido Karmaland) así que sí o sí debe darle algo especial y que sea directo.

Auron pocas veces da rodeos con la gente a menos que quiera manipularlos o engañarlos, este no es el caso, solo desea manifestar su cariño a Luzu de la forma más sincera posible. Así que, ¿Por qué parecía tan complicado?

No sabe si es por la presión de no arruinar las cosas entre ellos, o si sus sentimientos por Luzu tienen algo que ver (probablemente) o es su mente complicando su mera existencia.

O bien, puede ser todo lo anterior.

Vaya mierda.

Pasó las manos por su cabello desordenado los mechones de paso, y continúo con su caminata junto a los cofres de su sótano pensando en que tendría ahí para darle a Luzu.

¿Diamantes? Como complemento quedan bien, ¿Una armadura? Nah, esas cosas no van con él, además de que Luzu seguro sabe más de armaduras de lo que Auron ha aprendido en todos esos meses, ¿Un arma tal vez? Descartado, no sabe qué arma es la predilecta de Luzu, y lo mismo con la armadura, el castaño debe saber más de ese tema que él.

Vaya lío el que tiene en su mente.

Auron comienza a enfadarse, tanto con Luzu, con los cumpleaños y consigo mismo.

¿Qué es lo que él tiene que ofrecerle a alguien como Luzu?

El chiste fácil es su corazón, si alguien se lo hubiera preguntado, por qué es su manera de decir que puede ofrecerle amor, pero no sabe si Luzu a pesar de todo aceptará algo como eso.

Si bien todo ha mejorado, la confianza es algo muy difícil de recuperar, Auron teme y sabe que jamás volverá a tener la misma confianza con Luzu como la que tenían en un inicio, aunque para él las cosas no sean tan diferentes y de hecho sigue sin arrepentirse de su decisión aquel día, entiende que desde la posición de Luzu las cosas no fueron tan simples.

Fue, como le dijo Luzu una vez: la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Auron golpea la pared con su puño, está frustrado, pues mientras su mente da mil vueltas con el puto asunto de las elecciones no sabe que le dará de regalo de cumpleaños a su niño.

Si es que no tenía nada para ofrecerle.

El mensaje privado de Rubius invade sus pensamientos, le harán una fiesta a las afueras del pueblo, Vegetta no ha accedido a prestar su casa a pesar de que ellos no planeaban pedirle permiso, Auron supone que Vegetta amenazó a varios de ellos leyendo las intenciones. De todas formas, su casa le queda muy lejos y le es más fácil ir al pueblo.

Sin regalo tuvo que aventurarse en ir a la fiesta sorpresa del castaño, aunque no iba sin nada, lo único que pudo echarse a los bolsillos fueron unos cuantos diamantes.

El terreno donde habían acomodado la fiesta era donde antes tenía su casa, lo que siempre le traía varios recuerdos de aquellos días no tan lejanos. La frustración volvió a crecer en Auron, debía haber algo que sólo él pudiera darle a Luzu, algo que significara mucho para ellos.

Los aplausos y el canto de todos le hizo voltear hacia un lado, Rubius traía de la mano a Luzu y este con los ojos vendados; la poca confianza que le tiene en ese estado se le nota demasiado, por sobre la cinta se le marca el ceño fruncido y el temblor en los labios haciendo una mueca esperando tropezar con algo o caer en alguna de esas trampas que hay por el pueblo.

Pero las voces de sus amigos gritando el feliz cumpleaños en un inglés con una pronunciación horrible a propósito le hacen reír, la cinta es retirada con sus propias manos recorriendo con la mirada los rostros de todos ahí, Auron siente como aquel par de ojos cristalinos por la emoción se detienen en él más segundos que en el resto.

Una punzada se instala en su pecho, el par de diamantes que tiene en su bolsillo palidecen al lado de la sonrisa que se instala en el rostro iluminado por la alegría que aprecia en Luzu.

Auron no tiene nada material que darle, no ahora.

Se resigna, no le gusta rendirse pero no es de esos idiotas que no conocen sus propios límites; sólo le queda sonreír de vuelta y acompañar en el coro del 'Happy Birthday'

.

El alcohol está casado con las fiestas en Karmaland, no importa el motivo, la cantidad de personas o si se explotó o no la puerta de Vegetta (sí pasó) el buen vinito barato de Luzu reinaba entre ellos pasando las botellas de mano en mano y la nueva dupla de karaoke entre Rubius y Luzu con un tema que Auron no sabe de dónde salió pero es muy pegajoso.

Alexby frunció el ceño notando como varios de ellos no se estaban midiendo con el alcohol, y como otras veces él tendría que llevar a cada uno a sus casas, eso de ser el responsable de un montón de adultos con inteligencia de niños de cinco años no era divertido. Para su suerte, Auron tampoco estaba bebiendo demasiado, le vio perderse en sus pensamientos varias veces mirando el contenido casi lleno de la botella, está más distraído que de costumbre, normalmente es callado cuando hay demasiada gente, hace pequeñas acotaciones sólo para avivar las llamas de las discusiones, por diversión.

"No me digas que se pelearon de nuevo" bromea. Se sienta al lado de hombre quien da un pequeño sobresalto, sus ojos se enfocan por fin en el comisario.

"¿Ah? No, no es eso" niega, vuelve su mirada a la botella a mitad de beber luego ve a Luzu quién no ha reparado en su presencia en toda la noche.

Auron se siente ignorado, no le gusta.

"Bueno, entonces no actúes como un cachorro abandonado" Alexby se ríe de aquella manera tan característica luego de lograr que el rostro perdido de Auron se contorsione en una mueca de disgusto total. Le ha llamado perro y lo único que obtiene es un ceño fruncido, asume que si no ha pasado algo malo es que no ha pasado nada.

Lo que tampoco es bueno, sin avances, Alexby sabe que Auron se desespera y hace tonterías.

Enormes tonterías.

"Debería ir a decirle que no beba más" murmura Alexby con pocas ganas de levantarse, Auron le pone la mano en el hombro para detenerlo.

"Déjale, yo me hago cargo"

"Genial, un niño menos" dice con ironía pero la ligera sonrisa que asoma su cara le dice a Auron que le apoya en lo que sea que intente.

Mientras no implique una bomba. Sino, a la cárcel.

"Te ayudo con el resto..."

"Nah, déjalos, tu preocúpate de que Luzu deje de ser evil, a ver si quita esa lava se su casa"

Auron deja escapar una sonrisa, sabe que no tiene tanta influencia en Luzu, nunca la tuvo en primer lugar, por mucho que este le siguiera en varias cosas, cuando no quería algo se mostraba imbatible a convencerlo de lo contrario.

"Veré que puedo hacer"

“¡Alesby!”

La voz de Fargan interrumpe a los chicos, Auron puede notar como la presencia de su amigo no era tan amigable como siempre, la muñeca de Alexby fue jalada lejos del lugar y arrastraron al dueño al otro lado de la pista improvisada de baile, a lo lejos puede ver a Willy quien mantiene esa sonrisa enigmática en su cara, una que parece amable pero que Auron reconoce como una advertencia.

¿Había retenido demasiado al comisario? Su pregunta fue respondida en cuando las manos de Fargan se quedaron posesivamente en los hombros de Alexby empujándolo al lado de Willy, quién le comentaba algo al menor como si se tratara de algún comentario casual.

El alcohol mostraba ese lado posesivo que Willy trata de ocultar al resto y por supuesto, Fargan, el siempre amable y travieso hombre, marcaba territorio revoloteando al lado de ambos chicos, generando una línea bastante gruesa que los separaba del resto.

Agachó la cabeza en un intento de aclarar que no tiene ninguna intención con el comisario, nada más alejado de la realidad.

Su mente ha estado todo el día en una sola persona, y la misma que ahora está bailando apoyando su cuerpo en el del oso quien tampoco es que pueda mantenerse mucho en pie.

No se da cuenta en qué momento Luzu está delante de él, apenas puede mantenerse erguido sobre sus piernas, Rubius no se ve cerca, de hecho casi todos se han apartado en sus propios mundos.

"Auroncito" sus palabras se sentían muy pastosas. El otro se levanta de un salto de su lugar. "Gracias"

Auron está confundido, este día no ha hecho nada para recibir esas palabras, e iba a preguntarle pero el otro deja su cabeza reposando en su hombro con tanta delicadeza que la voz de Auron se desvanece entre sus labios, traga saliva y le mira de reojo, nota como el rostro de Luzu está sonrojado por la bebida y probablemente su mente esté funcionando a medias entre el alcohol y las sensaciones de ser su cumpleaños.

"Luzu" le llama colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros para ayudarle a mantenerse firme delante de él. "Feliz cumpleaños"

La risa de Luzu le invade los sentidos, su cuerpo se tensa y siente unas enormes ganas de besarle ahí mismo. No lo hace, la mente se le nubla y puede ver como el castaño no tiene intenciones de separarse de su cuerpo por el resto de la noche.

Por ahora, el único regalo que tiene para darle es cuidarlo. De sus compañeros, de él mismo si es necesario, o de la incertidumbre que rodea el pueblo de Karmaland.


	21. Noche estrellada; Lo que pasó esa noche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tercera y ultima parte del one-shot 19 y 20;; mención al WillFargexby

"Tú te encargas de Luzu, yo de estos dos tontos y Vegetta se lleva a Rubius" ordena Alexby, el único en todo Karmaland que no tenía una sola gota de alcohol, y el único que tenía a dos hombres grandes rogando por atención.

Auron puede ver como Fargan tiene sus brazos alrededor del cuello del menor, usándolo como punto de apoyo. Willy, al contrario de Fargan, se mantiene un poco alejado tal vez un par de centímetros, pero muy atento a Alexby en lo que dice y hace.

Esto es material de chantaje, Auron se anota las tonterías que alcanzó a ver de parte de ellos.

"Dalo por hecho" Asiente. Escucha el ronquido de Luzu en la banca donde lo ha dejado unos momentos y se voltea a verlo de inmediato, todo está en orden, el hombre sólo se ha reído por algo en sus sueños.

"No le hagas nada raro" advierte Alexby en broma, apartando el brazo de Fargan de su cuello para respirar. Willy parece que aún tiene una neurona funcional así que ayuda al comisario a tener un poco de espacio personal, aunque no se aleja demasiado.

¿Alexby notará aquel ambiente? Es como si dos perros trataran de proteger a su dueño de una potencial amenaza.

"No prometo nada" le sigue el juego, logrando hacer que Willy frunza el ceño.

Y se quejaba de los celos de Luzu.

El comisario se ríe y se despide con la mirada de sus amigos para tomar la muñeca de Willy y la de Fargan sacándolos del terreno en dirección a la casa del hombre-búho que es la más cercana; y él es el más mareado de los tres.

Auron ve como Fargan se suelta y vuelve a poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alexby quien grita quejándose, más no hace mucho para quitárselo esta vez, Willy no pierde oportunidad y le susurra algo que vuelve a hacer gritar al comisario esta vez con un tono más avergonzado, Alexby mira hacia todos lados como si temiera que alguien le hubiese oído, una vez que nota que nadie está cerca asiente con la cabeza logrando una sonrisa complacida en Willy.

En ese momento Auron deja de mirarlos para concentrarse en Luzu, el hombre está en la banca sentado y cabeceando del sueño, puede jurar que le escucha murmurar algunas cosas sin sentido.

"Luzu, vamos a tu casa"

"¿Quién es Luzu?" murmura el castaño abriendo un poco los ojos como si buscara a alguien. Su mirada bicolor se encontró con Auron y en ese momento una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"Quién será sino" ríe. Le toma de un brazo paya ayudar a que se levantara de la banca, su casa no queda lejos de la ubicación actual, así que calcula que puede cargarlo gran parte del camino. "Tú eres Luzu"

"No" se queja, sus piernas ceden y por poco toca el suelo si no fuera porque Auron le tomó de la cintura. "Yo no"

"¿Cómo?"

"No soy Luzu" gruñe haciendo un puchero.

Auron no puede pensar en otra cosa más que el alcohol que bebió el castaño fue demasiado, si hasta olvidó quien era.

"Entonces, ¿Quién eres?" quiso jugar un poco con la situación, Luzu borracho era divertido, habla extraño y es más impulsivo de cómo recuerda al Luzu normal.

"Tu niño"

La risa divertida de Auron se desvanece en cosa de segundos, sus ojos buscan desesperado la mirada bicolor del otro para asegurarse de que no era una broma lo que escuchó, no la encuentra, Luzu está mirando el cielo nocturno.

Sus ojos permanecen perdidos en la infinidad de la noche, y al igual que las mil estrellas que se pueden apreciar en los cielos de Karmaland, su mirada brilla opacando a los astros hasta el punto en que ellos sentirían vergüenza.

"Look at this starry night with me a little more, my love."

Auron trago grueso, un débil susurro salió de sus labios en afirmación más su mirada permaneció en el rostro de Luzu, su niño. No sabe que le ha dicho y poco le importa la verdad.

Cualquier cosa que él quiera esta noche, se lo cumplirá.

Debería estar avergonzado de que el otro recordara tan latente el mote que le tiene, y que en sus momentos de poca lucidez sea lo que más recuerde.

Luzu deja caer su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, cerrando parcialmente sus ojos, seguro cansado por todo el ajetreo de la fiesta. En ese momento Auron entiende que pueden continuar caminando, menos mal que están en pleno verano y que a pesar de la hora la temperatura es bastante cálida.

Maldice las eternas escaleras de Luzu, y maldice haberse ido tan lejos, podría haberlo llevado a su casa para dejarle dormir como se merece. Cuando por fin suben hasta la puerta principal debe empujarlas con una pierna tratando de mantener el equilibrio, se preocupa por las torretas de Luzu, sabe que es de los que más tiene en todo Karmaland, el castaño le dije entre balbuceos que las del frente estaba apagadas desde que Rubius le había ido a buscar. Una vez dentro lo recostó sobre la cama con esfuerzo, tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire, por mucho que se sintiera en forma, cargar con otro hombre a cuestas por una maldita escalera era muy complicado.

Luzu estaba sentado sobre la cama, más despierto que antes, su mirada se había clavado en la ventana al lado de su cama.

"Qué bonito se ve el cielo" murmura recorriendo con la vista las estrellas que se asomaban y se perdían con el brillo de la Luna.

"Es cierto" le responde Auron recuperando el aliento.

"Y con la luz de la luna" toma una pausa, sigue con su mirada el halo de luz que se cuela entre las ventanas. "Te ves precioso Auroncito"

Sí es consciente o no de sus palabras es incierto, Auron solo puede perderse en lo profundos que son los ojos bicolores de Luzu y como puede ver su reflejo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Luzu? ¿Por qué le dice todas esas cosas?

Auron ha jurado que lo quiere proteger incluso de sí mismo, que es una persona que no tiene nada que ofrecerle a alguien como Luzu; pero ahí está él, regalándole aquellas palabras tan preciosas.

Y él es débil ante esos cumplidos.

"Quiero que te quedes"

Luzu le ruega, con un ligero toque de ser una orden, pasa una de sus manos sobre la tela de la cama invitando a acomodarse a su lado. Auron traga saliva, siente la mano fuerte del castaño tomar su muñeca y tirar un poco para insistir en su pedido. Al final cede, se sienta junto a él con la mirada perdida en sus ojos.

Justo aquí, justo ahora todos sus pensamientos se centran en Luzu.

.

No sabe en qué momento están los dos recostados sobre la cama, las manos de Luzu se sienten calientes sobre sus brazos, dejando suaves caricias que le dan cosquillas en el cuerpo. Auron se dedica a hacer círculos con sus dedos sobre el torso de Luzu, le escucha ronronear por lo bajo intentando mantenerse despierto.

Es muy entrada la noche, las nubes comienzan a ocultar la luz de la luna y poco a poco se quedan en penumbras, ya no pueden verse a los ojos, solo sentirse el uno al otro, demasiado cerca, demasiado intimo para lo que ambos están acostumbrados.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Auron está confundido de hasta dónde quiere llegar Luzu, y hasta donde recordará en la mañana, ¿y sí solo es por el alcohol? jamás podría con algo así.

"Auron" la voz se escucha profunda, da un pequeño sobresalto al sentir su aliento chocar en su nariz. "¿Te quedarás toda la noche conmigo?"

"Sí, me gustaría"

Una risa agotada se escucha delante de él, puede ver entre las sombras como el cuerpo del castaño se sienta y toma algunas mantas para dejarlas sobre ambos cuerpos.

Hace calor, a pesar de ser de madrugada, Auron se acomoda de manera que pueda sacarse por lo menos los pantalones, cuando vuelve a acomodar sus piernas dentro de la cama se topa con las de Luzu las cuales están desnudas, los nervios le suben por el cuerpo hasta concentrarse en sus mejillas y agradece que está muy oscuro como para que se le note.

"No te molesta que me saque..."

"No"

Auron responde más rápido de lo que su mente alcanzó a procesar, pero sabe por el tono pastoso que usa Luzu que el alcohol aún está sobre su cuerpo, cualquier tontería que diga ahora no importará.

 _Demonios_ , podría decirle cursilerías toda la noche y el otro solo reiría por cómo se le trababa la lengua, nada más, no había consecuencia a liberar las enormes ganas que tiene de ser consentido.

Los gruesos brazos de Luzu se mueven entre las sombras y el polerón cae al suelo, vuelve a acomodarse en la cama y Auron aprovecha de meterse entre sus brazos, reúne valor para preguntar: "¿Te molesta...?"

"No" responde antes de que el otro termine de hablar.

Luzu se asegura de abrazarle, pasando un brazo por el cuello y el otro dejándolo sobre su cadera con cuidado, poco a poco lo acerca a su cuerpo y deja su mentón perderse entre los cabellos oscuros de Auron, huele a champo masculino, un aroma común pero que viniendo de él es sumamente exquisito.

Y podría haberse quedado dormido de aquella manera pero el calor en el cuerpo de Auron no le deja conciliar el sueño, se aparta lo justo para deslizar la polera por su cuerpo, retirarla y lanzarla en algún punto de la cama, dos segundos después está de vuelta sobre el pecho de Luzu, memorizando la sensación de su mejilla al contacto con su piel descubierta, la presencia de Luzu es abrumadora, y gentil y Auron quiere perder el conocimiento abrazado de aquella forma.

Escucha los ronquidos de Luzu.

Él es el único despierto, y espera ser el único que recuerde todo esto mañana en la mañana.

"Buenas noches, mi niño"


	22. Amigos / Cita doble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé muy bien qué pretendo con este one-shot

Alexby suspiró, recostó su cuerpo sobre la orilla del lago esperando a que su compañero de pesca terminara de procesar la información. El paisaje que les ofrece la playa a esa hora de la tarde es realmente relajante dada la situación en la que estaban, ¿desde cuándo se contaban las penas de amor? Luzu terminó de mirar el infinito para mirarle después de un largo rato.

—Vaya mierda.

El comisario no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, después de la gran pausa que se había tomado su amigo para meditar lo que le contó.

—Después de todo lo que te conté, ¿esa es tu conclusión?

—Mamón.

Alexby volvió a reír, para su mala suerte la caña con la que trataba de pescar algún libro de reparación se movió lo que dejó escapar al pez que por medio segundo casi cae en la carnada.

Por suerte, no quiere peces.

—Por lo menos a mí me rechazaron directamente —se defiende Alex, un golpe bajo para Luzu y la horrible incertidumbre que vive cada que pasa tiempo con Auron.

—Bitch.

Ambos se encontraron de casualidad esa tarde, con una pequeña ronda de comprar en el pueblo, acordaron ir a pescar juntos ya que hace demasiado tiempo que no estaban juntos, conversar, reír, quejarse de la vida en Karmaland, de lo ruidosos y desastrosos que son todos sus compañeros.

Pero lo último que creyeron hablar sería de sus problemas amorosos, aunque eran secretos a voces entre todo el pueblo, eran muy pocos los que sabían los detalles.

Como aquel en que Alexby le propuso matrimonio a Fargan y fue rechazado, o en caso de Luzu que cuando está solo con Auron se pierde en su mirada.

—Tenemos muy mala suerte.

—Horrible, pero bueno, esto es Karmaland, supongo que eso explica algo —comenta Luzu, moviendo su caña de sitio al notar que no pescaba nada, me cambio Alexby ya llegaba varios peces.

—Si fuera karma, recordaría haber hecho algo.

Sí, Alexby ha hecho algunas bromas a sus compañeros, pero nunca se ha pasado de la raya y desde que es policía se ha encargado de hacer cumplir las leyes de Karmaland. Luzu, por su parte, reconoce las maldades que ha hecho pero nunca han sido salidas de la nada, son respuestas a cosas que le hacen, y siempre en proporción al daño inicial.

—Auron es coqueto por naturaleza —comenta Luzu, se rinde ante su mala suerte en la pesca.

—Lo sé, todos lo sabemos.

—Así que…

—¿Así qué?

—Creo que solo está jugando y yo me monté una película solo —poco a poco su voz se va apagando.

La mirada de Alexby se encarga de memorizar la mueca de decepción en el rostro de su amigo, un rostro conocido, ya que cuando el mismo había sido rechazado por Fargan, vio esa mueca en el espejo en las mañanas; menos mal que usa siempre un casco.

—Vaya mierda —le responde colocando un tono juguetón.

Escucha la risa de Luzu a pesar de todo, se contagia y terminan los dos riendo de sus penas de amor y de una muy mala pesca.

El maldito libro de reparación no aparece.

.

Al otro lado de uno de los enormes lagos de Karmaland se encontraban dos de los reyes de las bombas en busca de algunos materiales para vengarse de una broma anónima de alguno de sus compañeros.

—Oye Auron.

—Dime.

—¿Esos son Alesby y Luzu?

Auron levanta la cabeza del suelo donde estaba minando un agujero, estaba a nada de pedirle a Fargan que no se distrajera y siguiera cavando pero su atención se fue a otro punto cuando el nombre de “Luzu” salió de sus labios.

—Cierto, lo son —Auron deja de lado la pala, se asoma por el agujero y enfoca su mirada en el castaño que ríe a carcajadas.

Fargan se queda en silencio, como pocas veces lo hace, normalmente no para de comentar cosas o dar ideas, esta vez, parece ser que su atención se centra en el dueño del casco.

—¿Fargan?

—Vamos allá.

—Estamos en algo y seguro ellos también.

Auron ve el perfil de su amigo, su ceño está fruncido y aprieta sus labios en una fina línea, reconoce ese malestar, lo ha visto antes en Luzu cuando habla con otros; le pilla desprevenido pero no deja de gustarle ver aquella expresión en el apacible rostro del ex candidato.

Fargan toma aire, pone sus manos alrededor de su boca y grita el nombre de los dos hombres al otro lado del lago, logrando su cometido, las miradas de ambos se centran en él.

Auron sonríe, los celos le ganaron a Fargan.

La mano de Luzu se alza en el aire junto a una sonrisa, grita el nombre de ambos para que fuesen donde ellos y platicar.

Quien da el primer paso hacia ellos fue Auron, para sorpresa de Fargan quien pensó ser el único de ellos con la intensión de interrumpir la amena platica de los otros dos.

Pero no podía ser que Auron estuviera celoso.

La sola idea hizo reír a Fargan.

.

—¿Por qué saliste de un hoyo Auron? —Luzu enarca una ceja sonriendo, puede imaginar que sería una trampa.

—Soy un topo —le esquiva, aunque no hay necesidad, Luzu pocas veces desaprobaba sus métodos.

—Un topo que irá a la cárcel —interrumpe Alexby recogiendo su caña de pescar, el puto libro de reparación volvió a escaparse de él. —, ese hoyo es…

— _Ilegalísimo_ —termina Fargan, imitando la voz de Vegetta provocando carcajadas colectivas en el grupo.

—Estaba junto a un policía, me dio permiso.

—¡Pero Fargan! —se queja Alexby cruzándose de brazos recibiendo en respuesta una risa nerviosa por parte del otro oficial.

Pronto la conversación se centra solo en los regaños de Alexby hacia Fargan y este riéndose por ello. Auron dio varios pasos lejos de los policías hasta quedar al lado de Luzu quien apreciaba la escena recordando las palabras que le habían confesado antes.

—Deberíamos dejarlos solos —Murmura Auron, mirando más segundos de lo normal la pequeña sonrisa en la cara del castaño.

—Me parece que no.

La confusión se planta en el rostro de Auron, la mirada de Luzu no se ha despegado del rostro de regaño del comisario, manteniendo esa sonrisa pequeña pero encantadora.

—¿Te lo puedes creer Luzu? —se queja Alexby centrando su mirada en el castaño, quién da un paso al frente encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es Fargan.

Y parece que esa simple respuesta calma a Alexby quien comienza a reír asintiendo. Luzu secunda la risa, lo que parece ser más un chiste interno entre ellos dos, dejando en segundo plano tanto a Fargan como a Auron.

¿No estaba comentando sobre el hoyo que ellos estaban haciendo? Eso no podía ser un chiste interno, el tema eran ellos.

Auron carraspeó como intento de llamar la atención, de inmediato fue secundado por Fargan quien era menos obvio en buscar cruzar miradas con Alexby.

—No entiendo —se queja Fargan, Auron asiente.

—No es nada —contesta Luzu recibiendo una mirada divertida de Alexby.

Hablaban en otro idioma u otro código, ni Fargan ni Auron pueden comprender del todo aquel secretismo y a ninguno le agrada todo el asunto.

—Bueno —La voz alegre de Alexby, atrae la atención de los tres —, nosotros estábamos en algo.

Se asegura de que suene mal, misterioso, como si en verdad tuviera un secreto entre ellos, algo que Fargan y Auron no pudieran saber. Solo está jugando y para su suerte, Luzu entiende el mensaje, se ríe cubriendo su boca con el torso de su mano fingiendo nerviosismo.

La cara de Fargan era un poema. La mente de Auron un caos.

Alexby debe morderse la lengua para aguantarse la risa por lo notablemente tensos que se ven ambos hombres.

Luzu desvía la mirada al suelo, está muy poco acostumbrado a mentirle a Auron directamente, pero la escena que está presenciando es demasiado graciosa como para arruinarlo.

—Creo… Creo que tenemos trabajo en la comisaría —interrumpe Fargan inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante.

Antes de que Alexby pueda decir algo, Fargan le ha tomado de la muñeca y lo arrastra fuera de la playa, insistiendo en que tiene trabajo y es su deber ir a asegurarse de que la Capitana Danvers no tiene alguna misión para ellos.

En condiciones normales Alexby había protestado, se habría quejado y otras cosas, pero Luzu sabe que en el fondo se alegra de pasar tiempo con Fargan, aunque sea un poco. Cualquier otro día pueden volver a pescar y quejarse de la vida juntos.

Luzu se acaba de dar cuenta que se ha quedado solo con Auron, y este no se ve del todo feliz.

—Perdón por interrumpir.

—Está bien —se apresura a decir Luzu un poco nervioso.

—Fargan no me escuchó cuando le dije que ustedes seguro estaban en algo —se explica, quiere dejar en claro una cosa, y es que no es del tipo invasivo o celoso.

Aunque odia que le oculten cosas.

—¿A quién le estaban haciendo ese hoyo? —pregunta para cambiar de tema.

Puede identificar al Auron del inicio, ese que no permitía que la gente se acercara demasiado.

—A quien sea, no sé quién fue el gracioso esta vez así que fui a vengarme de todos.

—Lo normal —murmura, con un ligero tono de preocupación.

¿Por qué ahora se sentía mal?

—Te iba a advertir a ti, por supuesto —aclara Auron, carraspea un poco antes de pasar su mano por su cuello como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo.

En efecto, vio la ligera tristeza en los ojos bicolor de Luzu, y eso es algo que no le gusta, un breve recuerdo de la primera vez que vio a Luzu Sad y que no pudo evitar relacionarlo con la inminente transformación de Evil Luzu.

Auron aún no reconoce que quien tiene delante ya no es el mismo Luzu de sus primeros días en Karmaland.

—Oh, gracias.

La mente de Luzu analizaba las expresiones sutiles en el rostro de Auron, su lenguaje corporal y las esquivas al tema de los notables celos en Fargan, quien solía ser menos sutil en ese aspecto, pero Luzu no quiere hacer conclusiones apresuradas, Auron no es celoso después de todo entre ellos solo es juego.

Ya está cansado de ilusionarse.

—Ya que Fargan me dejó colgado —Auron simula estar relajado, no recuerda la última vez que estaba tan nervioso por hablar con Luzu.

Miente, lo recuerda perfectamente, aquel día en que por fin hablaron a solas después de meses en que solo había rencor en sus miradas.

—¿Sí?

—Ayúdame tú con esa trampa —le suelta por fin, el castaño no puede verlo pero está moviendo sus manos detrás de su espalda nervioso — ¿Te parece?

—Suena bien —Luzu sonríe —, a ver si cae Willy.

Inevitablemente Auron suelta una carcajada que libera la tensión en su cuerpo, la cual es seguida de la risa de Luzu, inicia despacio pero pronto se pone al mismo nivel que la de Auron.

Aquella orilla de la playa, cerca de uno de los lagos más grandes del pueblo fue inundado por las sonoras carcajadas de ambos hombres.

La broma ni si quiera era tan buena.

Pero aquellas risas habían despejado sus mentes, lo suficiente como para volver a convivir como lo estaban haciendo desde que se habían reconciliado, solo ser ellos mismos, sin importar los conflictos anteriores, o las dudas actuales.

Luzu dejó de pensar, Auron se dejó llevar.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitaban en esos momentos.


	23. Primera vez; Recuerdos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hay diálogos en esta historia.

Luzu recuerda la primera vez que vio a Auron, fue a saludarlo para darle la bienvenida a Karmaland, le ofreció ayuda sí la necesitaba, en lo que fuera. Recuerda particularmente bien el primer vistazo a su casa; era un cubo de madera con una puerta simple y el suelo aún era de tierra. Auron le abrió la puerta, estaba desalineado y con polvo sobre su ropa, con una pala de piedra en mano y sudor sobre su frente.

Se le notaba nuevo en todo ese asunto de construir, más no le faltaba ánimos para ir por sus ideas que aunque pareciera una locura él las llevaba a cabo por sus propios medios si era necesario.

Y eso le llamo la atención, la primera vez que le vio.

La primera vez que fue engañado por él fue por qué se enfrentaron a una situación bastante mala; la casa de Auron, la parte subterránea, estaba completamente rodeada de monstruos, era un suicidio ir a luchar contra ellos, pero claro, Luzu ofreció ayuda, ¿Quién más sino se arriesgaría tanto?

Después de todo, Auron era nuevo.

Luego de ese evento, le regañó, le amenazó entre bromas y un enorme alivio de no volver a meterse en ese lugar, aunque en parte se alegró de compartir aquella experiencia junto a él, a duras penas se libró de ese mar de monstruos, y poco a poco lograron mantenerlos a raya.

También recuerda la primera vez que le regaló algo, una etiqueta, una para su primera mascota; Frederick.

.

Auron recuerda bastante bien la primera vez que vio a Luzu, no lo conocía demasiado, pero la presencia amable que desprendía le relajaba.

Recuerda estar de mal humor por todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer, su idea de tener una casa sencilla a pesar de sus pocas habilidades en construcción y la loca idea de que está fuera bajo tierra y así tener que ampliar un hoyo le agotaron mucho los músculos, incluso maldijo a su propia mente.

Tal vez por eso es que al abrirle la puerta y sentir aquella disposición por ayudarle le agrado, no estaba acostumbrado a convivir demasiado con las personas, siempre hizo las cosas solo por muy complicadas que fuesen, más con solo ver a Luzu ahí parado con una sonrisa amable fue suficiente como para cambiarle el humor.

La primera vez que le hizo algún tipo de daño fue por accidente y a causa del miedo que le invadió, no era un plan ni mucho menos, solo se asustó.

Alrededor de las paredes de su casa bajo tierra una horda de monstruos se plantó a hacer puta vida social, no le dejaban dormir, parecía Mordor ahí, y como no, el amable de Luzu se ofreció a ayudarle con su problema, con armadura y espada en mano se lanzó a atacar a diestra y siniestra aquel lugar y Auron hizo lo que pudo para ayudarle, más la cantidad de mods en la zona se abalanzaron sobre ellos y lo más inteligente fue huir.

Aunque el único que logró salir de ese hoyo fue Auron, escuchando los gritos de Luzu regañándolo por ello.

Más tarde se reirían de todo eso, Auron está seguro, sino, se habría ganado un enemigo en su primera semana en Karmaland.

También recuerda la primera broma que le hizo Luzu, poco se comenta de eso, le llenó la casa de pollos. Toda su casa estaba con graznidos de pollos que ponían más malditos huevos. En poco tiempo saco a todos esos de su hogar y mató a otros más, después de todo son comida y siempre le viene bien un poco, sobre todo en esos tiempos cuando aún no tenía mucho.

De esa broma vino uno de sus primeros integrantes a su familia, uno de los pollos sobrevivió a la purga, junto a ese pollo vino el primer regalo de Luzu, una etiqueta para su mascota.

.

Luzu recuerda la primera vez que admitió sus sentimientos, no los de amistad ni la devoción que le daba a Auron, ni cuando se dio cuenta de la fe ciega que le tenía, ni como le dolió en lo profundo de su corazón la traición en las primeras elecciones.

Lo que recuerda es la vez en que mirándose al espejo de su casa notó como no dejaba de pensar en Auron, en sí estaría bien, en si comería como se debe, si estaba durmiendo adecuadamente, en si Auron estaría pensando en él tanto como Luzu lo hace desde hace tiempo.

No pudo sostenerse la mirada, tuvo que volver a lavarse la cara con agua fría para pensar seriamente lo que pasaba en su mente; todo ese tiempo gastado en pensar en Auron solo significaba una cosa.

Está enamorado. Después de todo lo que han pasado, está enamorado de él.

Y justo mañana debían conversar sobre la propuesta de campaña política que pretenden presentar en las siguientes elecciones a alcalde en Karmaland.

.

Si hay algo que Auron trata de no recordar demasiado, fue el momento en que se dio cuenta de que está enamorado de Luzu, fue después de una misión importante donde rescataron a unas doncellas de un mundo de dulce sacado de la mente de algún niño adicto a los dulces que soñó después de ver ‘Charlie y la fábrica de chocolates’.

Sus primeras conversaciones con Mónica fueron un desastre, le robó su espada, lo trató mal y no estaban muy cómodos el uno con el otro, Auron no entendió el porqué de todo esto, fue amable, dolorosamente amable con ella pero no hubo caso.

Le dejó en una habitación con un par de cosas para ella y a penas se despidió, paseó por su casa dando zancadas, justo en esos momentos su relación con Luzu pendía de un hilo, por momentos parecían poder hablar como siempre, en otros podía sentir el rencor en los ojos de Luzu penetrando su nuca en un constante recordatorio de que le ha jurado una venganza.

Pero no era tan difícil como hablar con Mónica.

Y con el simple hecho de comparar que su vida nunca sería tan complicada, que sus conversaciones jamás serían tan estresantes y que una nueva presencia en su hogar de ninguna manera iba a ser tan incómoda; si en vez de vivir con Mónica la persona que hubiese traído a vivir con él fuese Luzu.

Luzu, siempre Luzu.

No importa que haga en Karmaland, de una u otra forma terminaba cruzando caminos con Luzu.

¿Cuándo llegó? Luzu en su puerta. ¿Cuándo se enteró de las elecciones? Se enteró por Luzu, ¿Su primer trabajo? Por supuesto que Luzu estuvo en su oficina ¿Su segundo trabajo como Juez? Su primer juicio fue sobre Luzu.

Siempre terminaba tratando de alguna manera con Luzu, y siempre era mucho más llevadero hacer cualquier cosa con él que con cualquier otro.

Luzu es su verdadero amor.

.

Y para ambos, aún quedaban otras primeras veces que compartirían de una u otra forma.


	24. Boda; Perdedor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst  
> Hoy le toca sufrir a Auron.

Todo Karmaland fue inundado por los sonidos de las campanadas de la iglesia, los aplausos de los residentes y sus gritos acompañaron a la pareja de recién casados que se despedía de ellos con un par de enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, el ramo fue arrojado lejos de las manos de la novia, llamando a varios solteros y solteras a buscar el buen presagio para sus futuros.

Las calles cercanas se llenaron de los pétalos de flores que fueron lanzados a la feliz pareja y la celebración se extendió a una sede cercana donde se ofreció un enorme banquete.

Por supuesto que los héroes de Karmaland estaban invitados, después de todo uno de sus integrantes de casaba ese día.

Auron miró su copa de vino a medio beber, el sabor dulce del brebaje no calmó para nada la amargura que sentía en el fondo de su boca. Dejó que su mirada se desviara hacia la radiante sonrisa de quien antes era su niño.

Luzu sonríe, pero no le sonríe a él.

Es _ella_ quien recibe aquellas sonrisas, es ella la nueva dueña de su dulce mirada.

 _Ella_. Ella. **ELLA**.

Tuvo que morder su labio inferior para calmarse, tomo aire y luego lo botó en un intento de mantenerse tranquilo. Prometió no hacer una escena, nada de bombas, nada de bromas, nada de travesuras en la ceremonia.

Vegetta le amenazó, Alex le dijo que cualquier tontería sería encarcelado en cosa de segundos, de hecho minutos antes Willy ya había entrado unos momentos a la celda por hacerse el gracioso con una bomba falsa, por supuesto Alexby no estaba bromeando ese día.

Además, puede sentir la presencia de Fargan a su alrededor, por pedido de Alexby seguramente, para tenerle vigilado por si acaso intentaba algo.

Y por mucho que él quisiera ya era tarde, Auron ya le perdió.

—Les agradezco a todos por venir a uno de los días más felices de mi vida —habló Luzu, con una copa de champaña en su mano, la otra estaba muy ocupada entrelazando sus dedos en la mano de su ahora esposa.

Una de las doncellas que habían rescatado hace tiempo logró lo que nadie en Karmaland, devolverle a Luzu la sonrisa radiante que siempre debería tener.

Y eso la convertía a ella en una Héroe.

—Espero que disfruten el festín, se gastaron muchos karmas de oro en esto —bromea la novia, levantándose al lado de su marido levantando a su vez otra copa de champaña.

La risa colectiva del grupo hizo eco en la mente de Auron, casi puede ver la alegría en el aire con colores cálidos y bellos adornando todo el lugar, los aplausos, a varios cantando alguna melodía pegajosa y mal pronunciada, todos centrados en celebrar a la bella pareja que conformaban esos dos.

¿Por qué sentía tanto asco? El sólo mirar como todo eso significaba que había perdido para siempre a Luzu le revolvía el estómago.

Pero hacer algo para arruinar todo ese festival del amor sería una de las cosas más horribles que le podría hacer a Luzu.

Y ya le ha causado suficiente daño.

Es momento de dejarlo ir.

Auron deja la copa vacía en una de las mesas y se retira de la sede a paso lento dando una última mirada al hombre que ahora solo tiene ojos para ella.

Por un segundo espera que el otro le mire, pero eso también sería demasiado egoísta.

Desata el nudo de su corbata para liberar un poco su cuello y tragar de alguna manera la pena que se atoraba en su garganta. Vio de reojo a Alexby quien confundido le trató de preguntar su destino, más al notar la mirada perdida del juez simplemente le dejó marchar.

Esa era la más clara señal de que Auron aceptó de una vez que ya había perdido a Luzu.

—¿Auron?

Vegetta le llamó la atención en cuanto le encontró a varios metros lejos de la sede.

—Hombre Vegetta —le saluda forzando un tono casual y alegre.

—¿Estás bien tío?

—¿Bien? —Auron ríe con ironía, las lágrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas —perdí, eso es lo único que tengo claro.

Vegetta dejó escapar un suspiro, miró a los lados en busca de alguna cosa que poder decirle para hacerle sentir mejor, más nada se le vino a la mente.

—Y no soy tan fuerte como para permanecer en ese lugar viendo como le sonríe a ella.

—Lo hiciste bien.

—No me felicites por esa mierda —le regaña, sacando se sus bolsillos un par de bombas y pólvora, haciendo retroceder a Vegetta un par de pasos —, te juro que yo quería… quería que todo ardiera pero…

Sus palabras se atoran de manera que termina escupiendo un quejido de dolor, trató de ahogar las penas cubriendo su boca con su mano más las lágrimas continuaron.

—Lo perdí.

Y fue la única frase que pudo articular mientras lloraba amargamente en medio de una plaza vacía, con un único testigo a Vegetta quien solo pudo ofrecerle un hombro para que no llorara del todo solo.

Auron agradece, en el fondo de su corazón, de que Luzu no haya volteado a verle cuando salió.

Sino, jura por todos los putos dioses que lo habría sacado de ese salón a rastras para no entregárselo a nadie jamás. Solo había bastado una mirada de duda para hacer explotar todo y sacarlo, llevárselo consigo, liberarlo de la farsa.

Quería demasiado que fuera una farsa, un intento de darle celos, de advertirle que no le esperaría siempre y si no actuaba ahora mismo él…

—Perdí a mi niño para siempre.


	25. Necesito tocarte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leve smut  
> Fetiche o fijación sexual por los trajes formales.

Auron pasa su mano por su rostro con algo de frustración, no puede sacar aquella fotografía de su cabeza, además le trajo varios recuerdos de noches anteriores.

Y ahora tiene la foto en sus manos, la voltea un poco para verla de reojo, de inmediato la pone boca abajo al sentir aquel hormigueo subir desde la punta de sus dedos atravesando su brazo y, como no, concentrándose en su estómago.

Está seguro que ha visto por lo menos a todos sus amigos con aquella ropa, y a otras personas por la televisión, entonces ¿Por qué el que lo use Luzu le altera tanto?

Y ojalá fuese solo en sus pantalones.

Deja escapar un suspiro juntando el valor suficiente como para darle otra miradita rápida a la imagen.

Esta vez, aprecia mejor los detalles, Luzu viste un traje negro de pies a cabeza con un reflejo sobre la tela logrado por el flash de la cámara, debajo de ello una camisa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello y para finalizar una corbata roja.

Y sí, eso no tiene nada de llamativo para la mayoría, pero la manera tan exquisita en que la tela abraza su cuerpo enmarcando la notable figura del castaño hacía volar la imaginación de Auron, la tela negra contrastaba preciosamente con su tono claro de piel además de permitirle esconder bastante la zona de su cuello.

Auron se vio a sí mismo metiendo sus manos entre el traje deslizándolo con los dedos mientras repartía caricias suaves y lentas, asegurándose de alisar los pliegues y arrugas de la camisa en el transcurso, paseándose por sus brazos, rodeándolo por la cintura y recorriendo su amplia espalda mientras le clava la mirada en aquel par de ojos bicolor.

 _Oh, por los dioses_ , como adora la manera en que lleva el cabello actualmente, como varios mechones caen sobre su rostro ocultando uno de sus ojos de un tono cian apagado, se perdía entre el celeste de su mirada cada que las cruzaban, sobre todo cuando una ligera brisa le permitía ver por momentos ambos ojos captando su figura, y daba igual si la mirada era de rencor, confusión o una advertencia.

La mirada de Luzu siempre le altera los nervios.

Juntar todo eso con su reciente descubrimiento de lo jodidamente bien que le quedaba un traje al hombre de la colina de lava tenía al juez y psicólogo de Karmaland encerrado en su cuarto junto a una fotografía que le había robado a Willy.

Trata como puede de mantenerse en calma, de tener bajo control sus fantasías de desvestir despacio a Luzu.

Vaya fijación más extraña había descubierto, y no es que fuera una sorpresa realmente, puede recordar la primera vez que insinuó a Luzu ponerse un traje, para año nuevo, era una fecha especial después de tono y el hombre vino con su típico buzo oscuro.

En ese momento fue una broma, pero la idea de verlo con traje se le hizo interesante.

La última vez que le vio de traje fue en un punto bastante crítico de su relación, el primer juicio de Karmaland se celebraba, coronado por las acusaciones que sostenían varios habitantes del pueblo contra él. Por supuesto que Auron no perdió oportunidad, con el puesto de juez haría todo a su alcance para hacer entender a Luzu las consecuencias de su nueva etapa.

Lo que definitivamente no se esperó fue que al verlo atravesar esas puertas con un traje a la medida y perfectamente planchado acompañado de su mirada afilada pero con cierto grado de confianza en ella, le provocara tantas cosas diferentes en menos de un segundo.

El hormigueo nació directamente en sus rodillas y subieron rápidamente por sus muslos hasta quedarse en la zona de su estómago. Sintió calor, ya no por su apariencia de slime de lava, sino por la confirmación de que el desgraciado le queda demasiado bien el traje y que a Auron le excita verlo.

Se da varios minutos para examinar cada paso de Luzu hasta quedarse frente a él, se da el lujo de endurecer su mirada aparentando que está muy concentrado en su papel a pesar de que por dentro siente fuegos artificiales.

El juicio da inicio y Auron no pierde detalle de los pliegues del traje que delinean los músculos de Luzu con cada movimiento al sentirse amenazado, al presentar pruebas, al sacar su arco y flecha en cuanto ordena que arresten a Vegetta.

Que agresivo estaban todos, sobre todo él y Luzu.

Y es que Auron tenía más de un problema en ese momento, sobre todo entre sus pantalones.

.

Salió del baño con la cara húmeda, su propia mente le estaba traicionando demasiado el día de hoy por culpa de la bendita fotografía.

Tomó nota de donde la guardó para, tal vez, verla con más libertad cuando tuviera tiempo. Ahora mismo, tiene una reunión con el resto de Héroes de Karmaland para alguna misión.

Estaba a punto de bajar a su sala de cofres para ir en busca de unas divertidas bombas hasta que alguien tocó a su puerta lo que le obligó a subir las escaleras para ver a la visita.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta vio al mismísimo Luzu acomodándose los botones de las mangas y estirando la tela oscura en su brazo.

—Buenas Auron —Le saluda una vez sube la mirada.

Hace tanto tiempo que no le ve sin la capucha oscureciendo su mirada.

Auron debe hacer un enorme esfuerzo en no bajar la mirada, el desgraciado lleva un traje.

Luzu está parado en la puerta de su casa (que está muy alejada de todo) sonriéndole de manera muy natural con un maldito traje azul oscuro abrazando todo su cuerpo lo que le daba libre a las fantasías que ya se estaba montando.

—Luzu…

—Como no tienes chocobo vine por ti, así no tienes que caminar tanto.

Siempre tan amable.

—No tenías por qué.

Los ojos de Auron se desviaron fugazmente por todo el cuerpo de Luzu, ah realmente le queda bien y verle en vivo era mil veces mejor que una puta fotografía.

—Se dice ‘ _Gracias’_ , zorra.

 _Oh_ , ahí estaba Evil Luzu.

—Pues muchas gracias — _sobre todo por vestir traje_. Pensó, tuvo que morderse la lengua sino se le habría salido por tener solo media neurona concentrada en la conversación.

Tal vez, si no fuera porque antes había estado muy _emocionado_ con aquella foto, ahora podría hacer la sencilla pregunta de _‘¿Por qué Luzu está usando un traje?_ ’ sí solo van a una reunión para una futura misión.

—Te queda guapísimo ese traje eh, Luzu.

Luzu da dos pasos hacia atrás permitiéndole admirar en todo su esplendor como el traje se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, y como si él supiera de ante mano que le queda bien –demasiado- da una vuelta dejando vía libre a que los ojos oscuros de Auron recorrieran sin miedo todo su cuerpo cubierto por aquella tela oscura.

—Lo sé —sonríe coqueto.

¿Le ha giñado un ojo? _Santa mierda, sí lo hizo._

_Joder, Luzu._

No sabe cuándo se está conteniendo ahora mismo para no saltar a poner sus manos entre la tela y palparla con la yema de sus dedos.

—¿Tú no te vas a vestir?

—¿Cómo?

—La reunión es formal, o eso me dijeron —Lo último lo dice en un susurro inseguro.

A Auron no le dijeron nada de eso, y cabía la posibilidad de que al igual que en su tiempo le dijo a Willy que para la próxima misión debía ir desnudo, alguien puede haberle dicho que usara traje sin razón.

Y es por eso que no puede evitar reírse, lo que Luzu asume es una confirmación de que le han gastado una broma.

—Joder, y que hago yo con este traje — pasa su mano por su cuello y luego acomoda varios mechones que cubren su mejilla detrás de su oreja.

Auron no pierde detalle de los finos que son los cabellos y como estos se dejan acariciar por sus dedos, se acomodan perfectamente detrás de su ojera pero unos cuantos se resisten y vuelven a caer sobre la piel.

Bendito sea el que le dijo a Luzu aquella broma.

—¿Por qué no entras? —Auron da un paso hacia el lado para dejar espacio.

—Pero ¿Y la reunión?

—Que les jodan.

Luzu no pudo evitar reírse, aceptando gustoso la propuesta de su antiguo vecino, se adentra en la casa de aspecto moderno y finalmente logra abrocharse el botón de su manga.

Una vez dentro le da una mirada rápida al lugar notando que igual que la última vez, no hay mucha decoración en las paredes.

Pero su mirada se detiene en el sofá que antes les había dado ciertos _problemas_.

Luzu sonríe con ese recuerdo.

Camina sin prisa hacia aquel sofá sentándose sobre los mullidos cojines, su mente divaga entre ese recuerdo y lo cómodo que se siente en casa de Auron.

Hace tanto que no lo visita.

Auron se ha plantado delante de Luzu, espera a que el otro se dé cuenta de su presencia y cuando obtiene su atención la un paso adelante.

—¿Auron?

—Quiero pedirte un favor.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —nota cierto temblor en su voz, oh puede que Auron tenga ahora mismo una mirada demasiado seria.

—No… —pausa, ¿Malo? Eso dependerá de cómo se lo tome Luzu, porque según Auron no lo es.

Ahora mismo no está seguro de sí debería hacerlo, aunque realmente lo _necesita._

—¿No?

—A ver, Luzu, yo quiero algo que sólo tú puedes darme.

—Lo que necesites Auroncito.

_Joder, este hombre le está provocando._

Auron suspira.

—Necesito tocarte.

Luzu permanece quieto largos segundos antes de esbozar una sonrisa, recarga su espalda en el sofá pare relajar su postura. Pone su mano sobre su muslo, lo palpa despacio y lento como única afirmación a que proceda a cumplir su capricho.

Auron traga saliva y camina hasta quedar a solo centímetros del cuerpo ajeno, pasa sus manos por sus propios pantalones para secar el sudor por los nervios antes de colocarlas sobre los hombros de Luzu, acariciando la tela con cuidado.

Luzu suprime un suspiro de sorpresa.

Lo hace de manera superficial, mirando de reojo el rostro de Luzu por si ponía algún tipo de mueca de disgusto, se sorprende al notar que no es ni cercano, se le ve tranquilo.

Y es que el castaño se está mordiendo la mejilla por dentro, los nervios le están comiendo por dentro pero quiere permanecer tranquilo. _Necesita_ mantenerse en calma.

Auron baja sus manos por el borde del traje rozando su pecho sobre la camisa con los pulgares hasta llegar a su cintura. Acaricia con cuidado su estómago arrugando la tela blanca y apartando la negra para introducir sus caricias por los costados, tira un poco de la camisa provocando un respingo en Luzu seguido de un suspiro.

Luzu se maldice, concentra todas sus energías en mantenerse ahí quieto, lástima que no puede hacer mucho con el calor de sus mejillas.

Vuelve a subir por la espalda, rodea por el pecho apartando la corbata con la boca y se detiene más de lo necesario en la zona donde sabe que están los pezones, hace círculos con las palmas demasiado despacio, pronto las vuelve a mover, estirando la tela contra la piel y retira el saco con cuidado, descubriendo sus brazos, remarcando con la yema de los dedos las curvas de sus músculos a medida que va descendiendo, acaricia sus bíceps con toda la extensión de sus manos y no puede evitar soltar la corbata y morderse el labio inferior para silenciar sus jadeos.

Sube la mirada y nota como Luzu ya no le ve, está demasiado avergonzado como para mirarle a la cara ahora mismo. Auron sonríe para sí mismo, sus manos se separan de sus brazos dejando a medio bajar el saco negro. Ve un ligero movimiento de cabeza por parte del otro molesto por haberse detenido, encamina sus manos hacia su estómago subiendo por la zona donde se abrocha la camisa para rodearlo nuevamente hacia la espalda y bajar con cuidado, se detienen en la parte baja de la espalda a sabiendas de que el calor que desprende de las mismas está (en gran parte) alterando el cuerpo de Luzu.

—¿Te gusta, Luzu?

—Si —suspira y de inmediato cubre su boca con el dorso de su mano. No puede creer que ha dicho eso.

—¿Quieres que siga? —Auron se asegura de acercar su rostro mientras deja que su peso se mantenga en la rodilla que ha puesto en el espacio entre las piernas de Luzu a peligrosos centímetros de su entrepierna.

Luzu le mira, su cara es por completo roja, está sorprendido por la pregunta y por la cercanía. Pero sobre todo, porque está tentado a decir que sí.

—Sí no me lo dices no puedo seguir —canturrea inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado guardando cada detalle de las expresiones de Luzu.

— Go ahead, damn it(*) —le responde cerrando los ojos.

Se sobresalta al sentir las manos calientes de Auron levantando sus muslos para acomodar sus piernas en su cadera envolviéndolo por acto reflejo, la tela se tensa y aprieta la carne sensible.

—Luzu —Auron acerca más su rostro, esta vez soltando vahos en su mandíbula, tentado a besarla. —, ya te lo he dicho.

—Quiero, Auron, _necesito_ que sigas —suelta, gran parte de la vergüenza se vio opacada por la necesidad de seguir siendo tocado por las cálidas manos de Auron.

Auron sonríe, deja un casto beso en el mentón de Luzu. Aprieta sus muslos enterrando sus uñas en la tela y descendiendo por su pierna hasta detenerse antes de llegar a las rodillas.

—Eso quería oír.

Lo siguiente que siente Luzu es como la boca de Auron está devorándole por completo, quitándole el aliento y tragándose sus suspiros. Como puede se termina sacando el saco de sus brazos para poder rodear a Auron por el cuello dejando una mano en su espalda y la otra en su cabello para marcar la intensidad del beso, jalando de él cuando siente que le falta el aliento.

Escucha un gemido en protesta por ser obligado a separarse, Auron sonríe, pasa su lengua sobre sus labios retirando parte de la saliva que se ha instalado.

Luzu trata como puede de recuperar el aliento, de mantenerse tranquilo pero su cuerpo siente arder las partes que Auron ha tocado antes.

—Tenemos una reunión.

— _Teníamos_ —asegura Auron, y sabe que es sólo una excusa de Luzu para comprender como es que han llegado a este punto. —, ahora nuestra reunión es esta.

Auron mueve su mano para tirar de la camisa sacándola de entre los pantalones y dejar la piel expuesta. Luzu le suelta el cabello dejando que sus labios se reencuentren.

Lo único que sus mentes pueden procesar ahora mismo es la enorme necesitad acumulada que tenían de estar enredados el uno con el otro.

.

(*)Continúa, maldita sea.

**Author's Note:**

> El LuzuPlay Month es organizado en Twitter por la cuenta @LuzuPlayEvent. Para la serie de Karmaland 4  
> Está colección de historias se centra en la relación de Auron y Luzu en el Rol, no a sus personas reales.  
> Y por qué me odio (?) El mínimo de palabras para cada día será de 800. ¿Por qué? Pues antes de esto hice un reto de 15 drabbles diarios y me puse un máximo de 600 ahora quiero ver si puedo plasmar mis ideas en más palabras.  
> Espero les guste esta colección~  
> Cualquier tipo de advertencia estará al inicio de cada historia.


End file.
